


Hulk Babies?

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Hulk, Bruce Banner Feels, Daddy Bruce Banner, Daddy Tony Stark, Fatherhood, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hulk Feels, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Bruce, Protective Hulk, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Science Husbands, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random glimpses into the lives of Tony and Bruce's twins and their interactions with Hulk!!<br/> </p><p>Thank you for all the positive reactions to this cute story. This has gone from a one shot to a multi chapter story!! The chapters come at random intervals of time whenever I get inspired to write!  Thanks again!!❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk meets Tony and Bruce's twins for the first time.

Bruce turned in confusion at the sound of breaking glass then instant fear at the realization that someone was breaking into the lab through a 15 story window.

"Jarvis" Bruce glancing at the twins in fear.

"The tower is under attack Dr. Banner. I have alerted the others-sir knows and is running as fast as he can" the A.I replied.

"He needs to be faster" he growled.

Eddie whimpered in fear getting Bruce's attention.

"Its ok- daddy's going to fix this" Bruce said trying to hide the twins as best as he could before hulk took over.

"Jarvis get him here" Bruce growled then looking at his children "I am sorry" he whispered.

"I am alerting him now Doctor" the A.I said.

Bruce walked toward the front letting the change happen-his last conscious thought was _please protect them._

* * *

 

"Sir I am afraid the hulk is about to make an appearance." The A.I warned.

Tony growled as he barreled from the elevator down the hallway toward the lab-berating himself along the way. This was the one thing Bruce was always worried about-that Tony _assured_ him would never happen. The big guys roar and the sound of breaking glass meet him as he got to the door. The next sound made his blood run cold-his children crying.

"Jarvis open the door" he demanded.

Silence

He started banging wildly on the "Jarvis?" He yelled then noticing the team coming to help screamed "THOR, STEVE someone get me in there".

Tony stepped back giving the Norse god room-trying to block out the sounds of his scared children and trying to calm his racing heart. Now was NOT the time to have a panic attack-his family needed him. Suddenly he realized the room became silent-NO his mind screamed. Once Thor had made an opening Tony pushed past him-NEEDING to get inside-the rest of the team at his heels. The lab was a wreck-broken pieces of machinery were thrown all over from Hulk but that was the least of Tony's worries. He scanned the area wildly trying to figure out where Bruce would have hidden them.

The sound of Ellie's giggle had Tony running toward the back corner of room where he saw dummy and butterfingers standing guard.

"Shh shh it's ok I am here" Tony said as he collapsed on the floor making sure they were not hurt in any way.

The bots beeped worriedly at Tony. "you did good boys -you did good" Tony quietly praised his "older children"-patting butterfingers on his "head".

He beeped happily-dangling his claw in front of Ellie making her giggle again.

"Tin man" hulk said hearing the giggle and coming to investigate the new sound.

Tony turned looking over at hulk "hey big guy" he said quietly.

"Tin man's babies?" He asked curiously.

Tony nodded "Bruce's too" he said.

"Banner babies too?" Hulk replied surprised.

Tony laughed "remember I told you we were going to be daddies. This is Eleanor Maria and this is Edward Phillip- Ellie and Eddie "he said making the introductions.

Hulk stared at the two squirming babies with intrigue and confusion.

He stuck his finger in front of Ellie allowing her to grab it- making her smile and Eddie laugh. Hulk looked over at Tony with a smile.

"Babies like Hulk-not scared" he said.

Tony smiled "of course they like you big guy-they love you" he replied.

"Hulk babies too?" Hulk asked hopefully.

Tony paused glancing over at Steve-both knowing how Bruce would react.

"Yes big guy you are part of Bruce-then they are your babies as well" Tony decided. Hulk smiled as bright as Tony had ever seen.

"Babies play?" He asked.

"They're still baby’s big guy-they can't even sit up on their own yet. But I promise you you’ll get to play with them a lot when they are bigger" Tony said.

Hulk looked sad "puny Bruce be scared-won't let me" he said.

Tony touched Hulk's hand "I promise you I'll convince Bruce. I can be very persuasive when I want to be" Tony replied.

Hulk looked at Tony "tin man talk too much" he decided.

Steve burst out laughing "you are right Hulk- he does" he said as he clapped Hulk's shoulder-leaving them alone.

"Puny Bruce is scared" hulk said as he dangled his fingers in front all four kids-the human AND mechanical kind.

"Is that why he's not back yet" Tony asked.

Hulk shrugged.

Tony looked up at hulk "can you initiate the change? I promise Bruce won't be scared when he sees that the kids are ok" Tony said.

Hulk nodded "promise I see babies again?" He asked.

"Of course big guy" Tony promised as he watched Hulk nod and slowly shrink until he left only Bruce.

Butterfingers went and brought a blanket draping it across Bruce. Tony scooted so he could touch Ellie and Eddie AND run his fingers through Bruce's hair. Tony just sat the repeated motion lulling him into an almost meditation state. Bruce groaning and waking is what pulled Tony out of it.

"Hey babe" Tony said stroking down Bruce's face.

"Tony?" He mumbled rubbing against Tony's hand-slowly becoming more aware. "What happened-" he began but stopped. “Oh god! Are they-did he-are they ok” he said-as he remembered what happened.

“They are fine-he kept them safe. Butterfingers and Dummy protected them” Tony said slowly.

Bruce leaned over to see for himself. His son and daughter looked at him cooing and smiling-seemingly content.

“He didn’t scare them?” Bruce asked hesitantly.

“Babe he loved them-why would you think he would scare them?” Tony asked.

“Because he scares me” Bruce admitted quietly.

Tony frowned “ **They** loved him and **he** loved them. **I** love him because he’s protected you before I could. If it wasn’t for **him** -I would never have met **you** ” Tony said kissing Bruce’s forehead.

“He was ok with them?” Bruce asked again.

“Yes-they’re his babies too-it’s what I told him” Tony said.

“Tony” Bruce admonished.

“He asked babe-he said Hulk’s babies too. They ARE his babies as well. He knew that instantly” Tony said.

Bruce was surprised at Tony’s statement. He’s always thought of the Hulk as an added worry. He knew realistically the Hulk knew what was going on in his life-Tony was evidence of that. But the fact that the Hulk loved all of the kids instantly just added to his conflicting emotions. But if he instantly loved his kids-how bad could he actually be-right?

“You’ll have to help me” Bruce said.

“Help you with what?” Tony asked.

“Trying to love him like you do-like they do” Bruce said looking at the sleeping twins.

“ As long as it takes hon-as long as it takes” Tony said with a smile.

 


	2. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Eddie get to play with Hulk

Bruce smiled as he watched Ellie twirl and dance among the wild flowers.

  
"Da da wook-gaween" she exclaimed pointing to a bunch of flowers.

  
Bruce nodded "yes sweetie there are green leaves on those flowers" he said.

Ellie always picked out anything green-it seemed to be her new favorite color-dispite Bruce's best efforts to make it ANY other color.

  
"Ellie where's your brother?" Bruce asked looking around.

  
"He's with me" Tony said as he walked up to them.

  
"Da wook" Eddie said showing Bruce some wet rocks-when he leaned on Bruce he saw that Eddie was wet from his knees down.

  
"Tony" Bruce sighed. "You need to watch him".

  
Both the twins were so inquisitive-if you turned your back for a second they were always getting into something.

  
Tony laughed "I did-I caught him before he went all the way in-he had fun" He added with a smile.

  
"Ellie look at you" Tony said spying his "wild child" coming up to him.

  
"Pin" she said holding up her arms.

  
Tony laughed picking his daughter and spinning her around-making her scream with joy. Eddie sat down next to Bruce watching Ellie twirl.

  
"He cans spin you too Eddie" Bruce said.

  
"Want frow me" Eddie said looking at Bruce.

  
Bruce looked at his son-with his glasses and curly hair and green eyes.

  
"I don't know if dad or I can throw you" Bruce began then he paused-realizing Eddie was intently staring at him "Do you want Hulk to throw you?" Bruce asked.

  
Eddies eye got wide with excitement "yes gween da " he said.

  
"Green dad-really? Who taught you that?" Bruce asked glancing at his husband.

  
Tony just stuck his tongue out "what? I thought green daddy was a cute thing they could call him" he argued.

  
Bruce didn't want to admit it but it was cute. He turned chuckling when he saw all three of them in rapt attention-waiting for him to change.

  
"Pawese da da" Ellie encouraged-seeming to sense Bruce's mood.

  
Bruce smiled leaning down and kissing Ellie and Eddie on their noses-a short of tradition he developed before he changed. With a quick glance at Tony who winked and blew him a kiss he stepped back and let Hulk take over.

* * *

  
Hulk looked around confused until he heard the kids giggle and laugh.

  
"Hulk babies" he laughed.

  
"Hey big guy" Tony said.

  
"Tin man-look at hulk babies" Hulk said-obviously noticing how much they had grown since the last time he got to see them.

  
"Yeah they've grown huh?" Tony commented. "Eddie wanted to ask you something" Tony said nudging his son toward Hulk.

  
Eddie looked up smiling "want frow me" he said lifting his arms up-waiting.

  
Hulk looked up at Tony "can hulk throw him?" He asked excitedly.

  
"Of course big guy-just you know-be gentle" Tony said.

  
"Hulk never hurt babies" hulk snorted offended by Tony's comment.

  
"I know -I Am sorry- I know you would never hurt them" Tony said.

  
"Play with Hulk?" Hulk said looking down at Eddie then at Ellie.

  
"Yea gween da da" Ellie cheered and clapped.

  
Hulk smiled grabbing Eddie and tossing him in the air. Eddie screamed and laughed-causing Hulk to roar in laughter as well. After Eddie was throughly exhausted and hulk handed him off to Tony Ellie ran up jumping up and down wanting hulk to pick her up. Hulk did and spun her around for a while.

  
"Big guy why don't you rest-Ellie looks almost as green as you" Tony said.

  
Hulk laughed and plopped on his back with Ellie on his chest-looking up at the sky. Eddie didn't want to be left out so Tony let him climb up and rest as well.

  
Hulk yawned "bye babies" he said.

  
Ellie and Eddie each kissed hulk cheek. "Ba ba gaween da da" Ellie said.  
"Ba ba" Eddie added.

  
Hulk smiled and slowly shrunk down to Bruce.

* * *

  
The bright sun, the smell of grass and his kids sleeping on his chest is what woke Bruce - and the sound of Tony snapping photos of them.

"Play date went well" Bruce asked quietly.

  
Tony smiled leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

  
"They had a blast-I bet you they will stay asleep until we get home" Tony said laying down as well.

  
Bruce smiled "I am glad" he said-enjoying this quiet moment with Tony and the kids.

 


	3. Telling Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk is told about the babies

Tony sat in the Hulk room waiting-watching Bruce pace back and forth wringing his hands.

  
"Bruce " he sighed "how many times do we have to discuss this?"

  
Bruce stopped shooting his husband a dirty look.

  
"Tony we don't know how he's going to react. He's never been around babies before-you know how he reacts to screaming people" Bruce ranted.

  
"Bruce he loves me-he cares for the team. Why do you think he won't love these two?" Tony said motioning to the sonogram photo in his hand.

  
"I don't know-" Bruce said shaking his head.

  
Tony smiled "I get he will have to get used to the idea. Change is hard-hell **you** had to convince **me** on babies babe. But he's a part of this too-dispite whither you want him to be or not. He deserves to know." Tony finished softly.

  
Bruce sagged in defeat-part of him knowing Tony was right-the other part knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

  
"Ok he listens to you-try and explain it to him" Bruce said with resignation.

  
Tony chuckled came over and kissed him.

  
"Just remember this is for our twins" Tony said.

  
"Ok" Bruce said with a smile-then shooed Tony away- then transformed.

  
Hulk looked around "no fight?" He asked.

  
"No big guy no fighting today-I-well Bruce and I wanted to tell you something." Tony began.

  
Hulk cocked his head in interest and nodded.

  
"Well we've be talking about maybe starting a family. So we are. We are going to have twins-Jarvis project the picture so Hulk can see" Tony said smiling.

  
Hulk looked at him then at the photo in confusion-obviously not understanding.

  
"Perhaps you can be a bit more precise sir" Jarvis advised.

  
Tony chuckled "right-sorry. Ok that is a picture of our babies." He said simply.

  
Hulk gasped in surprise "Tin man and Puny Banner are having babies" he asked.

  
"No no we aren't having the babies-someone else is having the babies for us" Tony replied.

  
"Why" Hulk asked.

  
Tony laughed "I am not having a Sex Ed lesson with you buddy-but well- we can't have babies so we are asking someone else to carry our children-do you understand?" he concluded.

  
Hulk looked at Tony "you and puny banner will be daddies?" He asked.

  
Tony froze as the words sunk in "yes big guy we are" he mumbled.

  
Tony wanted to say more but for once he was able to stop himself. He wanted to tell Hulk he was a part of this too-a part of them. But he knew it was too soon for that-he didn't want to freak Hulk out. If Hulk got scared-chances are he'd run- god forbid. Tony may never see him or more importantly Bruce again-and he wasn't going to let that happen. He knew all three would have to ease into this unknown territory together-but unlike him-who always jumps first and asked questions later-Bruce wasn't like that. He knew he had to slow up a bit-be more supportive-and wait until Bruce wasn't having doubts anymore.

  
Hulk frowned "tin man too quiet" he rumbled.

  
Tony jumped "whoa yeah buddy kind of got stuck in my head for a bit there-sorry. Do you have any questions?" He replied.

  
"Boy baby or girl baby?" Hulk asked.

  
" well we're not sure yet-the picture is unclear" Tony said.

  
"What want?" Hulk asked.

  
Tony went quiet-momentarily stunned that he didn't have an answer for him.

  
"I am not sure-boys maybe-I'd be more comfortable with them that's for sure. But honestly I would be happy with either" Tony said.

  
"What banner want" Hulk asked.

  
"I am not sure - we haven't really talked about it yet." Tony said. "What would you like?" He added.

  
Hulk looked surprised "not sure- can be boy and girl" Hulk said.

  
"Well yeah we will either have two boys two girls or a boy and a girl" Tony said with a smile.

  
Hulk thought then nodded "Hulk want girl and boy" he decided.

  
"One of each-sounds good to me" Tony agreed.

  
Hulk smiled "tell banner want girl and boy" he reiterated as he started to shrink down.

  
Tony watched in fascination at the change.

  
"That's new" Tony said out loud.

  
"What happened?" Bruce asked looking around confused.

"Well talked with Hulk-he seemed confused. Not sure if he really understood" Tony began.  
"What do you want our twins to be?" Tony asked.

  
Bruce blinked up at Tony-used to his train of thought and seemingly out of the blue questions.

  
"Honestly-I would like one of each" Bruce replied quietly.

  
Tony smiled leaned down and kissed Bruce. Who leaned back and shot Tony a questioning look.

  
"Apparently all three of us finally agree on something" Tony replied to the silent question.

  
Bruce just chuckled and shook his head.

  
"Always said you were a bad influence on me" Bruce answered with a smile.

  
Tony laughed "come on let's go tell the rest of the team".

  
Bruce nodded and followed Tony out of the room.


	4. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ellie, Eddie and Hulk's first snow day!!!

“Sirs” Jarvis said quietly-trying to wake up the occupants of the room.

Tony groaned “What J” he mumbled inarticulately.

“I have been asked to inform you that if you two are not out of bed Mister Barton is kidnapping young sir and miss and going in the snow without you” JARVIS said.

“Huh?” Tony asked as Bruce’s head popped up-hair a wild mess.

“Snow-really?” Bruce asked with an almost child-like smile on his face. He climbed out of bed and ran to look out the window.

Tony groaned again as the bedroom was flooded with light. He would have tried to bury his head under the pillows but the look on Bruce’s face was distracting.

“I didn’t realize you liked snow babe?” Tony asked in wonder.

Bruce turned the smile never leaving his face “Tony I’ve spent YEARS in places where it never snowed-I guess I missed it” he said.

Tony smiled “Let’s get dressed and get downstairs before birdbrain takes our kids outside without us” he said.

“Jarvis tell Clint we will be down as soon as we are dressed and if he takes the twins out without us he will have to deal with not just an angry me but an angry Hulk” Bruce said as he started changing-earning a surprised laugh and kiss from his husband.

JARVIS answered with an air of amusement “I will deliver the message Dr. Banner.”

 

* * *

 

Tony laughed as he snapped photos -trying to capture as many pictures of Bruce holding Ellie and Eddie sitting on Clint’s shoulders-all four staring out at the snow.

“Hey Ed look at the snow” Clint said.

Eddie laughed patting Clint on the head. Ellie laughed reaching her gloved hand out to catch snowflakes.

Bruce laughed “Honey do this” he said tipping his head back sticking his tongue out to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

Both the kids laughed and tried to mimic Bruce. It just resulted in them lifting their faces and getting their face wet.

“Here Tony hold your kid-I want to make a snowman” Clint said lifting Eddie off of his shoulders-handing him off.

Tony smiled as they watch Clint start a ball to roll and make the bottom of a snowman. He turned and noticed Bruce hadn’t lost that smile yet-his eyes were even shining. He leaned over of kissed Bruce’s temple.

Bruce turned and smirked “What was that for?” he asked.

“I wish you would smile like that all the time” Tony replied without thinking.

Bruce blushed and looked over at Eddie and Ellie “I smile a lot more since the three of you came into my life” he replied gently.

The moment was broken when a snowball hit Bruce in the side of the head-spraying snow on him and Ellie.

“What the hell Barton” Tony snapped as he helped wipe snow off of them.

Clint smiled tossing another snowball in the air “Get a room you two” he began. “This is what you do in the snow-snowmen and snowball fights” he adds.

“Can you handle them both?” Bruce asked as he handed Ellie to Tony.

“Yeah why?” Tony asked.

Bruce smiled slowly his eyes flashing green. He handed Tony his glasses and turned toward Clint.

“Better run Clint” Bruce said.

Clint looked up-noticing the eyes “Oh Shit” he said turned and tried to run-which was hard in the snow.

Bruce transformed and Hulk caught up to Clint-lifting him off the ground and stared at him in confusion.

“Hey Buddy-I am sorry-it was a joke” Clint wheezed out-laughing hysterically.

Hulk looked at Tony then at Clint “Smash Birdy” he asked.

Tony was laughing as well “No Big Guy don’t smash Barton-just toss him in the snow over there” he said motioning to the snow.

Clint yelled as Hulk gently tossed in a few feet into the snow. Which left a Clint shaped hole for all to see. Hulk turned and came up to Tony smiling when he noticed the twins.

“Hi Hulk babies” he said softly.

Tony smiled as both Ellie and Eddie cooed and reached for Hulk.

“I think they recognize you big guy” Tony commented causing Hulk to smile.

“Hulk hold” he asked. “Tin man having trouble” he added.

Tony shook his head but handed Ellie over. He should be annoyed-but it WAS hard holding two squirming toddlers.

“Want to enjoy the snow with us Big Guy?” Tony asked.

“Snow?” Hulk asked.

Clint laughed as he appeared next to them-trying to brush the snow off of him-unsuccessfully. “All the white stuff Jade Jaws-that’s snow” he asked.

Hulk looked around-finally noticing the changes in the environment. He bent down-still securely holding Ellie and grabbed a handful of snow. He watched it fall in clumps back to the ground.

“Cold” Hulk finally said looking up at Tony and Clint-both realizing this was HIS first snow as well.

“Come on buddy-I’ll show you how to make a snowman” Clint said as he pulled Hulk further out in the yard-Tony following slowly behind.

Clint took time and showed all of them how to make a snowman. He showed them about forming the bottom then rolling the second ball and the smallest ball for the head. Usually lifting the balls were the hardest part-but since Hulk was there –it was easier than usual. After the first snowman was made the rest of the team had ventured outside to play. The rest of the team took their time and made snowmen of their own. Clint showed Hulk how to make snowballs-resulting in a vicious snowball fight between them-Tony and the twins safely up on the now heated porch-per Hulk’s orders. Finally he showed them how to make snow angels. Tony had to keep going up on the heated porch-to warm the babies up. Either he would sit or would takes turns and hand them off to whoever was on the porch warming up. He needed to take as many pictures as he could. By the end of the day everyone was tired and frozen-decided to go back inside to thaw out. Everyone ended up in the living room in front of the fire with coffee-cocoa and blankets.

“Did you have fun Hulk?” Steve asked-noticing the smile that wouldn’t leave Hulk’s face.

Tony smiled as Hulk nodded then yawned.

“Hulk had fun” he said.

“I am glad” Tony said.

“Think we all had fun today” Clint said as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

“Bye Babies” Hulk said softly to the sleeping twins as he shut his eyes and transformed slowly back into Bruce.

* * *

 

Bruce opened his eyes and noticed he was leaning against Tony in front of the fire. The rest of the team was there was well-still warming up.

“Welcome back Doc” Clint said-noticing him first.

Bruce smiled at Clint “I see he didn’t smash you too bad” he replied quietly.

Clint and Tony both laughed “Naw-just threw me in the snow” Clint said.

“How was the snow-did they have fun?” Bruce looked up at Tony.

Tony smiled down at Bruce “all three of them had a blast-I documented it all for you” Tony said.

Bruce smiled “Can’t wait to see” he said.

“Tony the heaters are still going-go show him all of it outside. We will watch them” Natasha said quietly nodding toward the sleeping twins.

“No-you’ve been out all day” Bruce began to protest-but was quieted by a quick kiss.

“Come on” Tony said pulling Bruce up -grabbing the heaviest blanket they owned and went out the front door.

Bruce gasped as he scanned the front yard. There were snowman scattered around the yard-each in the shape of their Avenger counterpart –there was even snow babies-to represent Ellie and Eddie. Bruce saw the snow angels that everyone made. Bruce chuckled when he saw the Clint shape hole that Hulk created when he tossed him in the beginning of the day. He turned and smiled at Tony cuddling under the blanket he had wrapped around him.

“It looks like everyone had fun today” Bruce said. “Kind of sorry I missed it” he added.

Tony frowned “well we can’t have that can we” Tony said pulling Bruce out into the front yard.

“Tony you are going to get pneumonia” Bruce protested.

“We need to make a Bruce snowman-to add to the snow team” Tony said-ignoring Bruce’s protest.

“No-Tony-it’s ok-get back up by the heaters” Bruce continued to protest.

Tony pulled him close and kissed him. “I don’t ever want you to feel like you are missing out” he whispered against Bruce’s lips.

“Hey Geniuses” Clint called from the porch-interrupting them. “Put on a coat and gloves-it’s snowing out” he adds as he throws them their coats and gloves.

Bruce and Tony put on their coats and gloves on and preceded to make a Bruce snowman-getting hints from Clint-who took it upon himself to document the occasion. Once the twins had woken up-Steve and Natasha bundled them up again and brought them out so they could see Bruce. Tony and the team smiled as they watched Ellie, Eddie and Bruce enjoying the rest of the day in the snow.


	5. Don't be afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hulk unexpectedly shows up Bruce realizes Hulk will always be there for his kids with a little help from Tony

Hulk opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He wasn't in the middle of a battle like usual-this was Tin Man's and Puny Bruce's bed. This was Banner's place-he's never allowed Hulk here before. Why was he here? Was puny Bruce scared? _Puny Bruce is always scared._ He turned and looked at Tin Man. Tin Man was fine-even if he was making funny noises with his mouth. Wait where are babies? He sat up and slowly got out of bed-surprised that tin man didn't wake or that Hulk didn't break the bed. He sniffed the air knowing that the babies were close. There was a room connected to their bedroom -Hulk thinks they were in there. He walked towards the room pausing trying to figure out how he was going to fit through the doorway.

  
"Perhaps if you bend down Mr. Hulk" Jarvis replied quietly.

  
Hulk growled turning trying to figure out where that voice was coming from.

  
"I am Jarvis mr. Hulk -Mr.Stark made me to protect the house" the A.I said selecting his words so Hulk would understand.

  
Noises could be heard from the other room so Hulk decided to listen to the voice. He squeezed through the doorway and looked at the babies-who were sitting up in their cribs smiling at him.

  
"Babies ok?" He asked softly.

  
"I assure you Mr. Hulk miss Ellie and master Eddie are alright. They are just distressed by the lack of lights in here." Jarvis replied.

  
"Why no lights" Hulk asked.

  
"It would seem the night light Sir and Dr. Banner made have run out of battery" Jarvis said.

  
Hulk turned and smiled at the night light that looked like him.

  
"Tin man fix Hulk light?" Hulk asked.

  
"I will make sure Sir does when he wakes" Jarvis said.

  
"Why babies scared of dark? Brave babies not puny like banner. Banner afraid of dark. Babies strong like Hulk" Hulk said sitting down between the two cribs so he could easily stick his fingers inside. The babies each grabbed on and played with his fingers. "Why I here-why Banner scared?" Hulk asked looking up at the ceiling waiting for the voice to answer.

  
"I believe Dr. Banner was having a nightmare and transformed in his sleep sir" Jarvis answered.

  
Hulk snorted and shook his head causing the babies to giggle.  "Don't wake Tin Man. Babies need to sleep?" Hulk asked.

  
"They both  should be asleep shortly" Jarvis replied.

  
"Don't need to be afraid-Hulk always protect babies-just like he protect Banner and Tin Man. Not afraid again-even of dark" Hulk said as he watched them fall asleep.

* * *

 

Bruce opened his eyes and instantly knew he wasn't in his bed. 

  
"Jarvis why am I in the nursery?" He asked looking around in bewilderment.

  
"Dr. Banner it would appear you transformed during your sleep" Jarvis began. " Miss Ellie and Mr. Eddie were getting fussy because of their night light being broken and Mr.Hulk came to comfort them" Jarvis added.

  
"What! where was Tony through all of this?" Bruce demanded.

  
"I am afraid Sir slept through it all being that he had been up for 50 hours straight" Jarvis said.

  
"Damn it Tony" Bruce mumbled.

"Jarvis we need to write a protocol so you force both of us to sleep after a set time- he- we -can't do that anymore" Bruce rambled with a thought occurred to him.  
"Wait Jarvis didn't I specifically make an protocol for if Hulk shows up" Bruce replied.

  
"And I followed it Dr.- Hulk barley made any noise-he wasn't a danger to them much less anyone else in this building" Jarvis reassured him.

  
"What did he do?" Bruce asked quietly.

  
"I think showing you would be more effective " Jarvis said displaying the security video from earlier.

  
" _Don't need to be scared Hulk always protect babies-just like he protect puny Banner and Tin Man"_ Bruce was stunned after hearing Hulk's words.

  
"He really does love them doesn't he?" Bruce said in wonder.

  
"It would appear so sir" Jarvis answered.

  
"Umm did I just hear Hulk?" Tony asked as he stumbled in-squinting and surveying the room.

  
"Yes sir I was showing Dr. Banner footage from earlier this morning" Jarvis answered.

  
Tony looked at Bruce in confusion "apparently I transformed in my sleep and Hulk went to check on them" Bruce said.

  
"How did I sleep through that?" Tony asked.

  
"That will happen if you stay up for 50 hours Tony" Bruce said. 

  
The look on Tony's face made Bruce feel terrible about what he said.

  
"God I am sorry-Tony-come here" Bruce said pulling Tony into a hug. "I am just upset that Hulk watched over our children while you and I weren't able to" Bruce said.

  
"But that's a good thing-I love the fact that there will always be someone here to protect them-if we weren't able to" Tony said quietly.

  
"I am starting to see that now" Bruce said.

  
"Let's get them downstairs-they've got to he hungry" Tony said.

  
Bruce nodded and followed Tony downstairs to start the day.

 


	6. Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides the twins need some socialization-Hulk gets something out of it as well!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being a lot longer than I expected.

Tony pulled the car into the drive glancing at the kids in the rear view. "You guys ready for the park?" He asked with excitement.

"Yea the park!" Both screamed from their car seats.

Bruce sighed again from the passenger seat silently signaling his feelings about the situation.

Tony glanced over saying "this is good for them Bruce" he said softly.

Bruce stared back nodding "I know -but that doesn't mean I have to like it" he said.

"We both agreed we wanted to give them a normal childhood-or as normal of a childhood as we could. They need socialization-or so Pep and JARVIS keep saying-this is the best way until they start preschool" Tony replied.

"I get that Tony but you know I am going to worry-there are so many screaming kids and strangers. You know how I am in those situations" Bruce said.

Tony reached over and grabbed Bruce's hand kissing it but didn't say anything else. He pulled into a slot in front of the playground watching the other kids and parents running around. He glanced at Bruce and had to laugh at his expression. "Babe it's just a playground-I've seen you look less traumatized going into battle" Tony replied.

Bruce looked at Tony with resignation "ok let's go" he said climbing out and helping to unbuckle the twins.

Tony held Ellie's hand while Bruce carried Eddie toward the "younger kids" section of the playground. "What do you want to do Ellie-the swings or the slide?" Tony asked.

"Slide" she cheered jumping up and down. "Ok slide it is" Tony said with a laugh. "Eddie do you want come with us?" Tony asked.

Eddie shook his head and clutched at Bruce. Bruce looked down at his son-worried. Eddie seemed to be the one showing more of Bruce's qualities-timid, easily frightened, more of a loner. Bruce sat down with Eddie in his lap.

"Eddie you like to slide. Why don't you go up with Ellie and dad? He asked quietly. Eddie looked at him as Bruce smiled "I know you are going to like it. And I'll be right here to catch you" He said pointing at the bottom of the slide.

Eddie looked at Bruce then at Tony and Ellie waiting for him at the top "k" he said quietly.

Bruce smiled and kissed him as he put him in the top step watching as his sister immediately ran over to help him. Bruce made his way to catch them as they slide down.

 "Okay who wants to go first" Tony asked.

"Me" Ellie said.

"Okay-ready daddy" Tony said.

"I am" Bruce answered with a smile.

Tony helped Ellie climb up and watched as she slid down into Bruce's waiting arms squealing. Bruce hugged her and tried to pick her up and help her like he does Eddie but she shook her head.

"I do it daddy" she said as she started to climb the steps by herself.

Bruce just smiled "I know baby" he said staying close just in case. Once he was sure she was safely at the top he jogged back to the end of the slide.

"Here comes Eddie" Tony said.

Bruce smiled as Tony pushed Eddie down- smiling the whole way down. "See I knew you would like it" Bruce said as he caught Eddie. Eddie smiled as he hugged Bruce-who looked around and could feel his heart rate skyrocket -there was much more people here then before-All size of kids running around-parents either running with them or after them-just chaos. Eddie must have felt Bruce tense because he took Bruce's face in his hands and kissed his nose-distracting him. Suddenly Ellie was throwing her arms around his knees in a hug.

"Daddy can we fed duckies pease" Ellie asked with a hopeful look.

He nodded as Tony gave him a quick kiss as he took his hand as they walked down to the pond.

* * *

 

They stood near the edge of the water as Ellie and Eddie threw crumbs out for the birds. Tony grabbed onto Eddie's hood so he wouldn’t end up in the water. Bruce was crouching by Ellie her hand on top of his as he showed her how to let the duck fed from her hand. As the duck went for the food he got the tip of Bruce's finger. He gasped and stumbled back trying to hide the blood from Ellie.

"Oh no daddy has a boo boo" Ellie said sadly.

Eddie came running over "I kiss it and make it better" he said.

Bruce stumbled away "no- no you guys stay there with dad ok. Thank you but stay there" he instructed gently.

Tony came closer and stood by the twins-pulling out the first aid kit. "Babe here's the first aid kit" he said as he tossed it to Bruce-and missed.

It was almost comical what brings the Hulk out some days. Apparently today it was stress, a duck bite and having a first aid kit bounce off your head that your husband threw at you. Hulk looked around confused as Tony and the kids watched.

"Tin man and babies in trouble?" Hulk asked.

"No green bean no trouble. Bruce got bit and was upset then I hit him with the first aid kit" Tony said.

"You hit banner" hulk asked surprised.

Tony chuckled "not on purpose-I threw the first aid kit to him and missed" he replied.

Hulk looked at his fingertip "what bit him" he asked.

"Duckies" Ellie said shyly.

Hulk looked at Ellie "duckies?" He asked.

Eddie pointed toward the pond and the ducks who were their audience.

"Look puny" Hulk replied.

"He did this" Ellie said chomping her teeth.

Hulk nodded in understanding-looking at his finger tip again.

"Daddy wouldn't let me kiss his boo boo" Eddie whimpered quietly.

Tony frowned "no Eddie daddy was just scared. You can't touch Daddy’s boo boos- They're bad" he said.

"Daddy's boo boos are bad?" Eddie gasped. Tony looked at the twins and Hulk all staring at him with confused expressions.

"Ask me if you can kiss daddy's boo boos ok!" Tony said watching as they all nodded.

"Hulk why are you nodding" Tony asked laughing. Hulk shrugged and laughed-making the twins laugh as well-even though they had no idea why the others were laughing.

Eddie walked toward Hulk "can I see your boo boo" he asked.

Hulk sat down and extended his finger "better" he said.

Ellie brought the first aid kit over and found the band aides.

"You each can put one band aid on green daddy ok?" Tony said before they could start fighting.

Ellie decided on a green band aide while Eddie went for Shrek. Hulk smiled looking at the Shrek band aid.

"Who that" he asked.

"That's Shrek" Eddie said. "He's a -what is he again daddy?" Eddie asked looking at Tony.

"An ogre" Tony said collecting the rest of the kit.

"We think he looks like you" Ellie said making Tony cringe.

Hulk inspected his finger then shook his head "too puny" he decided.

"How about a puny you?" Tony asked.

Hulk thought about it then smiled "ok" he said in agreement as Ellie took one of his fingers and Eddie took the other as they started walking.

"Are we going back to the playground??" Ellie asked excitedly as they walked toward it.

"Well that playground seemed kind of crowded" Tony hedged-knowing Bruce wouldn't like it-But knowing he needed to be close to the car for whenever he changed back.

"What playground?" Hulk asked.

"They have slides and swings and things to climb on" Ellie and Eddie said in growing excitement.

Hulk looked amused at the kids (the same look Bruce gets) then looks at Tony, who sighed in defeat.

"We can't stay long -if daddy comes back we need to leave ok?" Tony said.

The kids cheered and dragged Hulk toward the playground. Tony followed behind making sure to have his phone ready for pictures (or to call someone if he needed to). Luckily for them it was not as crowded as it was earlier and the sight of Hulk coming toward it made it clear out completely. The kids stopped confused-Tony and Bruce had sheltered them on some of the public’s reaction to the other guy. Hulk started fidgeting smelling fear in the air. Tony already regretted the idea but plastered on his most charming smile.

"The kids wanted to show Hulk the playground-you don't need to clear out on our behalf. There's plenty of room" he joked toward the crowd. Then he looked towards the twins "go on guys go show Hulk the swings" he said.

They nodded still confused but headed to the swing.

"Can you push us?" Ellie asked.

Hulk looked at the swings with some trepidation then over at Tony.

"Big guy you don't need my permission. But don't do it if you don't want to" Tony replied.

Hulk nodded and gently tapped each on the back watching as they smiled as they swung. Other kids venture over and asked if hulk could push them too- Hulk nodded and flashed a surprised smile at Tony. The rest of the day was spent with Hulk interacting with all the kids-pushing them on the swings, helping the older ones with the monkey bars, giving kid rides on his shoulders -whatever they wanted.

"Big guy these two need a nap" Tony said.

Hulk looked over and noticed the twins were curled up near Tony.

"Time to go" Hulk announced to the other children.

He waved goodbye and gave each kid a hug when he left.

"Did you have fun today" Tony asked the twins as he got them buckled in their car seats.

"Hulk had fun" Hulk announced.

Tony smiled "I am glad you did green bean" he said with a smile.

Hulk looked inside the car "Bye Babies-hulk meet you home" he decided waved and bounded off.

Tony nodded and started the car and headed home.

* * *

 

Bruce came to in his bed-which was always nice. He smiled when Tony leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Any dead ducks?” Bruce asked still with his eyes closed.

Tony chuckled “No dead ducks. He and the twins played on the playground-well all the kids played-got the pictures to prove it” Tony said with pride.

Bruce slowly turned intrigued “Really?” he asked.

“I made the twins take him to the swings and he seemed scared but ended up having fun. I think he loved it when all the kids came up and asked if he would push them too” Tony replied.

“Sir Miss Ellie and Master Eddie are at the door” JARVIS asked.

“Let them in J” Tony said.

“Daddy wake” Ellie asked-Eddie right behind her.

“Yes Daddy’s awake” Tony answered.

Ellie smiled and climbed up on the bed cuddling up to Bruce “Hi Daddy” she said brightly.

“Hi sweetie” Bruce said softly as Eddie cuddled on the other side “I hear the two of you had fun with Hulk today” he said.

“We did” Eddie said.

“We got to go to the playground with Dad and you AND green daddy-it was the Best day” Ellie said in agreement.

“Hear that Daddy the best day” Tony gloated.

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony but smiled as he listened to his children retell their day. He decided even though he was afraid most of the morning- if the kids and Hulk meet some people and had fun -at the end of the day that's all that mattered.


	7. First Time Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the first time away alone since the twins came and Hulk is taking it the worst of all

Bruce was tired as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. All he wanted to do was lay with the twins and Tony and sleep for days. This had been the first time he had been away since the twins came and it was hard on all of them but Hulk seemed to take it especially hard. Bruce spent the week he was away in conferences all day and internally battling Hulk at night-that takes a toll on anyone. When the doors opened to their floor it was all he could do to shuffle inside. Tony was laying on the floor playing with Ellie and Eddie-glancing up when he heard the elevator and frowned when he saw Bruce.

"God babe did you sleep at all while you were away?" He asked rushing over before Bruce collapsed on the floor.

All he could was shake his head as he leaned into Tony eyeing the twins over Tony's shoulder.

"Come on let's cuddle" Tony said pushing Bruce towards the bed.

Once he got Bruce to lay down Tony went and scooped the kids up depositing them in between Bruce and himself. Bruce smiled in relief as he ran his finger down Eddie's cheek. "Daddy needs some cuddles guys" Tony said.

Ellie cocked her head smiling and pointing at Bruce.

Tony smiled "yes sweetie daddy" he said.

"Too young" Bruce slurred.

"Geniuses" Tony countered with a smile. “Go to sleep” he added.

Bruce shook his head making Tony smirk.

“If Hulk comes out I will talk with him-you need to sleep” Tony said.

Bruce’s last thought before sleep claimed him was _I hope he’s right_.

Hulk opened his eyes expecting to see that hotel again but was relieved to see he was in tin man and puny Banner’s bed instead. He could smell Tin man and babies close-this both relieved and annoyed Hulk more. _Puny Banner had no right to leave tin man and babies alone. What if something happened?_

“Ok you and I have to talk big guy” Tony said.

“Make puny banner no leave again” Hulk demanded.

“What?” Tony asked confused.

“Puny banner shouldn’t have left. Made Hulk mad” Hulk sulked.

“Is that what this is about? Hulk he was on a business trip. He was coming back” Tony said.

“Missed babies” Hulk said.

“He missed them or you missed them?” Tony asked trying to clarify.

“Both” Hulk said with a shrug.

“I know our lives changed when the twins came-but we still need to work. Both of us still have our jobs besides being father’s-that’s not changed. This time it was Bruce-next time I might have to travel somewhere-what are you going to do then?” Tony asked.

Hulk thought “protect babies” he said finally.

Tony smiled “So you wouldn’t be as upset if I was gone?” he teased.

Hulk smiled and pinched his fingers in a little bit gesture that cracked Tony up.

“Sir the children seem to have woken from their nap” JARVIS replied.

“Can see babies?” Hulk asked.

Tony nodded and got up gesturing for Hulk to follow him into the nursery.

“See big guy they are fine” Tony said. “Look whose here guys” he added with a smile.

Ellie and Eddie smiled wider when they saw Hulk standing in the doorway.

“Hulk I think they recognize you” he commented with a smile.

Hulk looked surprised but walked over and gazed into both cribs seeing for himself if they were ok.

“Hi babies-Hulk make sure puny Banner not gone for long” he said quietly.

“Hulk I know Bruce ran in the past when he got scared. But I would like to believe that he has three major reasons not to run anymore” Tony said.

Hulk nodded “Didn’t tell me-never tell me-just goes-hulk has to go too” Hulk admitted softly.

‘Ahh the truth’ Tony thought to himself.

“You’re right Hulk-he never has asked your opinion has he-neither of us really have. I will talk with him and make sure we discuss things with you as much as we can ok” Tony replied.

“Tin Man does-told Hulk when marry Banner-tell me when babies come-let me meet and play with babies” Hulk said reassuringly.

“Hulk you are a part of this too-that’s why I –we-have you around the babies-you are a part of this too.” Tony said as he picked up Eddie “see look at Eddie’s face” he instructs.

Hulk looked at him and gasped “green eyes” he said pointing and looking at Tony in shock.

Tony nodded “See he has green eyes-neither Bruce nor I have green eyes-but you do” he said.

Hulk smiled “So Banner always come back?” he asked.

“Or if he doesn’t we will go to him-ok” Tony said.

Hulk smiled “ok” he agreed.

Hulk leaned back placing Eddie on his chest rubbing his head with a finger lulling them both to sleep-both with smiles on their faces.

Bruce woke up in the same spot with Eddie on his chest and Tony grinning at them from the rocker.

“Hi” he whispered.

“Back at ya’ big guy” Tony said.

“Hulk needed to see them?” Bruce asked.

“Yep-we talked. He was afraid you were running and not coming back. We need to communicate with him more now Babe. He said you never told him before and always ran-I tried to tell him you have 3 major reasons not to run anymore.” Tony said.

Bruce sat there shocked. Hulk was right-he had never asked before because _he was always the reason_. How was Hulk to know the difference?

“He’s right next time I will talk with him when either of us have to go away” Bruce decided.

“Good now let’s go back to bed” Tony said placing Ellie back in her crib.

Bruce got up and put Eddie in his and followed Tony back to bed.


	8. First word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Eddie say their first words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more angsty than I expected--but I hope you like it!

Bruce smiled at the scene that greeted him in the living room- Tony sitting on the floor talking as Ellie and Eddie sat staring in rapt attention.

"Look daddy's here" Tony said with a smile. "Come on guys say da-dy. Or I'll even take dada" he said looking at his children.

"Tony why do you continue to do this. They are too young-they will talk when they are ready." Bruce said for the hundredth time.

"I know I know but they are already holding themselves up on their own. This is the next step" Tony said smiling at Bruce. 

Bruce sat down looking at Tony "you know it's OK if they don't talk right away right?" Bruce asked.

Tony bristled "of course I know-what kind of question is that?" He asked annoyed.

Bruce sighed "because you are fixated on this" he replied.

"Well they are my children-so they are going to be geniuses. So they will talk early. You act like you don't want them to be the best" Tony shot back 

Bruce sat there blinking-he could feel the anger start to build. One wrong word he knew would set him off.

"Well" Tony demanded-waiting.

"Of course I want the best for OUR children. I want them to always do their best in whatever they do and know they don't have to be the best at everything" Bruce growled.

"Starks are always the best" Tony replied.

That was the last straw he saw green and suddenly Tony was staring at Hulk. Tony was so engrossed in his emotions he was confused at the sudden change.

Hulk huffed and looked around. Them smiled when Ellie and Eddie smiled at him.

"Hi babies" he said. Then looked at Tony "why Hulk here?" He asked.

Tony looked embarrassed "well we were arguing and I guess he didn't like what I just said" Tony replied.

"What said?" Hulk asked.

"Starks are always the best" Tony said.

Hulk looked at Tony confused "why that make Bruce mad?" He asked.

Tony furrowed his brow running the conversation back in his head. Then his eye widen then groaned. Hulk stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"I might have said my children were going to be geniuses-not our children-my children" he sighed. "I can't believe I actually uttered the words Starks are always the best! God my father always said that" Tony said. 

Hulk looked at the twins then Tony. "Why tin man and puny Bruce fight?" He asked again needing clarification.

"I want the babies to talk and Bruce -I guess -thinks I am pressuring them or something" Tony said.

Hulk eyes widened and looked at the twins. "Babies talk?" He asked excitedly.

Tony shook his head "no big guy not yet" he said.

Hulk cocked his head to the side thinking (just like Bruce). "Are babies supposed to talk but not?" He asked.

Tony looked over at the twins-who had started to loose interest and get fussy. Hulk smiled and scooped up both and started to play with them. 

"No no I guess technically they aren't old enough" Tony commented.

"Why tin man want babies talk so soon?" He asked.

That made Tony pause. It's a valid question-a question Bruce repeatedly asked him. But the more he thought about it, he realized he had no good explanation. 

He shrugged "not really sure Hulk. I just want them to talk-I guess" he said- not being able to think of any other way to explain it.

Hulk looked at the twins then at Tony "babies getting big. Soon babies be walking and talking" he said.

Tony's head snapped up "what?" He asked.

"Tin man will miss babies when they get bigger" hulk said wisely.

"Anyway you can make Bruce come back so I can apologize?" Tony asked.

Hulk smiled and nodded leaning down softly kissing each child before he transformed back to Bruce.

Bruce came to laying on the living room floor-a blanket covering him. Ellie's face came into focus-smiling and kissing him-Eddie close behind. He smiled and kissed each in return.

"Ok guys can you let daddy get up" Tony asked from somewhere behind him.

Bruce smiled as they moved allowing him to slowly sit up. He leaned back against the front of the couch facing Tony-who was tensely sitting in one of the arm chairs. Despite his memory of the argument-or the escalating emotions that caused the transformation he gave his husband a small smile-which made Tony deflate.

"Bruce babe I am so sorry" Tony said as he kneeled in front of him on the floor. "I don't know why I said any of that!" He said guiltily. "I don't know why I am so fixated on them talking- you won't get any peace and quiet once they start" Tony said with a small smirk-trying to lighten the mood.

"They are your children" Bruce said with a smile.

Tony's smile immediately fell. "No-they are our children Bruce-ours. Hulk told me I'd miss this when they get bigger-and you know what-he's right. I will. I swore I would never be like him-and I thought I was doing good-well with your help of course" Tony rambled on.

"Hon" Bruce said grabbing Tony's hand- and his attention. "You are doing great! You get up with the kids when they need you-you tend to them when they got sick-and more importantly you play with them and love them-and they know it-they always will." Bruce said leaning in and kissing Tony.

"This isn't the first time we've done this? Are we fighting more now?" Tony asked worriedly.

'This wasn't the first time he and Tony had argued over a difference of opinion-they always had-since the beginning of their friendship. But it took on a different meaning when it came to the twins. Both he and Tony's fears and their insecurities made them lash out instead of talking it through' Bruce thought to himself.

"I think we are both trying hard-maybe too hard-be be great fathers" Bruce replied. "With our pasts-we are trying to be perfect-but no one is perfect. So we get more emotional with each other" he added.

Tony snorted "so we need to stop trying outdo our fathers and just be us?" He concluded.

Bruce smiled "sounds like a plan" he replied. "Let's get lunch for these guys-they've got to be getting hungry" he added as he climbed up.

Tony nodded as he picked up Eddie-leaving Ellie for Bruce. They went into the kitchen and placing them in their high chairs. 

"Ok guys daddy and I are going to fix lunch" Tony said smiling making sure they were secure before turning to the fridge.

Bruce was already there pulling out baby food he had prepared earlier-handing it to Tony. "Jarvis please put sweet potatoes and green beans on the shopping list-we are running low" Bruce replied his head still in the fridge.

"Done Dr. Banner" Jarvis replied.

"Hmm daddy's going to make you some more sweet potato-mush" Tony said as he opened the jars.

"Tony it's not mush" Bruce said with a laugh.

 

Ellie smiled slapping her hand on the tray-Eddie following her example. 

"Dad I think they are hungry" Bruce commented as he handed Tony a spoon.

"Either that or they are starting a band-maybe when you two are older" Tony replied with a smile.

"Not sure how well Hulk will handle that-heck not sure how I will handle that" Bruce said with a shudder.

Tony just chuckled as he spooned the last of the home made baby food in both Ellie and Eddie mouths. "That's a good ten years away babe-don't freak out yet" he replied.

Bruce chuckled as he wipes his glasses on his shirt. "Yes dear" he dead panned grabbing the jars and spoon from Tony.

Tony laughed looking at Ellie "look Ellie daddy made a joke" he said as he wiped her mouth.

Ellie smiled "da" she replied causing both men to look at her.

"Tony did she just?" Bruce asked.

"What did you say Ellie?" Tony asked excitedly. 

Ellie looked at Eddie then at her father's again "da da" she said again.

Tony have a whoop of excitement and kissed her "good girl-look at you saying your first word" he said.

Bruce leaned over and kissed her as well " very good Ellie" he replied stroking her cheek.

Eddie started to whimper-upset that his sister was getting all of the attention. Bruce came over and kissed him as well "it's ok Eddie you'll talk when you are ready" he said extracting him from the high chair.

"Nap time for these two semi chatter boxes" Tony said proudly-at Bruce's glare he added. "It's ok bud-you'll be next" he said kissing his son as they laid them in their cribs.

They turned off the light- turning on the hulk night light and baby monitor as they shut the door. Tony and Bruce went down to their lab to get a few things done in their free time. 

"Sirs you need to hear this" Jarvis said.

"What?" Both said worriedly.

Jarvis pulled up the feed of the nursery and turned on the audio. After a few seconds they heard it.

"Da da- da da - da da" Eddie was saying from his crib.

Bruce turned to head up there- when Jarvis stopped him "I assure you Dr. Banner master Eddie is not in any distress-he's just talking" the A.I assured him.

Tony still staring at the feed smiled "he's practicing Bruce" he said in wonder. "Why didn't he try when we were in the kitchen-when Ellie was saying it?" He asked.

"It would seem Ellie is exhibiting more your personality while Eddie seems to be exhibiting more of mine" Bruce said with curiosity.

"I think you're right" Tony said then got quiet.

Bruce looked over at his husband-who looked emotional all of a sudden. "Finally realized they are growing up too fast?" He asked gently.

"Yeah" Tony said after he cleared his throat.

Bruce smiled reached over and pulled Tony to him. "Hulk was right-we will miss this when they are angsty teenagers who want nothing to do with us. Let's go cuddle with them while we still can" he said.

Tony smiled and kissed him "sounds good to me" he said grabbing his hand and heading toward their room.


	9. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Ellie decide to show Hulk they can move before they show Tony or Bruce

"JARVIS please tell me you are taping this?" Bruce asked causally leaning against the doorframe.

"Of course Dr. Banner" JARVIS replied.

Tony was down on his hand and knees on the floor as Ellie and Eddie watched from the safety of a blanket nearby.

"What is he doing?" Bruce asked.

"Sir is trying to show Master Eddie and Miss Ellie how to crawl Doctor" JARVIS supplied.

Tony looks at the kids "daddy must think i can't hear him" he said.

"I would hope you could-otherwise i would be worried" Bruce replied as he walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I am trying to get them a bit more mobile" Tony said to Bruce's silent question.

Bruce nodded in understanding.  
"Ok" he replied trying not to laugh at the sight of iron man crawling around. Instead he asked "how's it going?"

Tony stopped and looked up at Bruce "well they are just watching me-but I figure eventually they will try to repeat what they see" Tony said as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Need some help" Bruce said chuckling and helping Tony to stand.

"Shut up" Tony groused.

They both turned and watched their twins stare back at them.

"We will have to baby proof everything?" Bruce said glancing around.

Tony shrugged "we hulked proofed-baby proofing can't be so hard" he replied.

Bruce shook his head with a smile "total different Tony" he replied.

Suddenly the alarm rang for the avengers to assemble-making both men groan. Pepper walking out of the elevators-rushing toward them.

I know- I am here-go" she said with a small smile shooing them away.

Tony and Bruce rushed off kissing both of their kids and Pepper before they left to fight the bad guy of the week.

* * *

 As usual at the end of the battle Hulk headed back to the tower-to wait for Tin Man and play with the babies before Banner came back. He landed softly on the landing pad and entered the house and went to find the babies. He found them in the living room watching something on the tv-Pepper sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap-working.

He tried to clear his throat to alert her he was here-like Banner does-but it came out more like a soft growl. All three heads turned at the noise. Ellie and Eddie with a smile and Pepper with widened eyes.

"Hi babies Hi Pep" he said. "Didn't want to scare you" he replied after he smelt her fear in the air.

"No don't apologize Hulk-I was preoccupied and you startled me" Pepper said with a smile. "Is Tony on the way home?" She asked. "I have a meeting with the board that I should attend-but if you'd rather I stay?" She asked.

Hulk shrugged "Hulk can watch babies if Pep needs to go" he said.

Pepper looked over at the twins then at him "how about I just go into Tony's office and do the video conference-that way I can be here if you need me-or until Tony gets back" she decided.

Hulk nodded "ok" he said.

Pepper smiled and walked out of the room with her laptop heading toward Tin Man's office. Hulk looked at the twins realizing this was the first time he had been left alone with them.

"Hi babies" Hulk said nervously. "It's just me-Tin Man will be home soon" he said looking around. "Babies can't talk why asking?" Hulk said out loud in a huff.

Ellie looked at him and smiled. Eddie looked over and rolled to his hands and knees. Hulk looked down at him with growing curiosity. Eddie balanced himself then began to move one hand then the other-then moved his knees next. Hulk stared in amazement as Eddie was crawling to him. He looked up at the ceiling knowing the voice needed to tape this.

"Make sure tin man and puny banner see this" he asked.

"There are cameras running every hour of the day in this room Mr. Hulk. I assure you Sir and Dr. Banner will see this" JARVIS replied.

Hulk nodded and looked down crouching down and held out his hands smiled as he made his way to where Hulk was. He glanced over at Ellie who was smiling at her brother. He picked up Eddie and say him on his knee then smiled at Ellie who had copied her brother-about to move.

"Wait I'll bring Banner back to see" Hulk said as he placed Eddie on the floor and changed back into Bruce.

Bruce looked around confused at how he got back to the tower. Eddie patted his knee and pointed to Ellie. He fumbled for his glasses on the table. Ellie was on her hands and knees and crawling toward him.

"Oh my god Ellie your crawling" Bruce gasped out.

"If I may sir master Eddie crawled to Hulk and Miss Ellie is trying to copy him" JARVIS interjected.

Bruce looked down at Eddie pulling him on his lap and kissing his cheek.  
"I am so proud of you-trying something first-very good" he praised his son. Then looked at Ellie who was still attempting to crawl. "Come on honey you can do it" Bruce encouraged quietly.

Ellie smiled at her father's words and tried to copy Eddie. She was a bit slower but finally ended up in front of Bruce.

"Very good sweetie" Bruce praised and kissed her as well. "Maybe we can keep this a secret for a few days-if your dad knew you were crawling he'll try to have you two walking by tomorrow" he added with a chuckle.

"Sir won't hear it from me Dr." Jarvis said.

Bruce laughed "that's a lie but thank you for the sentiment" Bruce replied. "Don't worry I'll tell him when he gets in" Bruce added.

"Bruce is that you?" Pepper asked as she came into the room startling him.

"Pepper? My god I had no idea you were here" Bruce complained.

She smiled "I was in a video conference call. I told Hulk to call me in case he needed me-what did I miss?" She asked looking at Eddie and Ellie on his lap.

"It would seem my children have started to crawl. Apparently Eddie crawled to Hulk and he let me come back to watch Ellie try it" he explained.

Pepper gasped then gave a watery smile. "Tony will be sad he missed that" she said.

"I'll be sad I missed what?" Tony asked as he walked in surveying the room.

Bruce laughed "how do you know when we are talking about you?" He asked.

"It's my other super power" Tony replied with a smile as he hugged Pepper- sat down kissing each of his kids then Bruce. "So what did I miss?" He asked.

"It would seem we need to start baby proofing" Bruce said.

Tony's face split into a wide grin. "Really they're crawling?" He asked excitedly.

"Eddie first then Hulk let me come back so I could see Ellie do it" Bruce explained.

Tony looked at Eddie with a mixture of surprise and pride " look at you taking the lead" he said.

Pepper smiled "I am going to go guys-I'll see you tomorrow-let me kiss my niece and nephew" she said as she reaches over and kissing each-even Bruce and Tony- before she leaves.

Bruce was leaning against Tony-needing to take his post Hulk nap. Tony was fighting to keep his eyes open as well.

"Nap time?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Bruce said reaching behind him grab a blanket from the couch.

That's where the rest of the team found them cuddling together against the couch deciding to let them sleep until dinner.


	10. Teaching Hulk his letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Ellie want Hulk to read to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GD is short for green daddy **

* * *

Hulk landed outside of the penthouse. He always come here after a battle so he could see the babies. It calms both him and Banner to see that the babies are safe. He heard the babies laughing and playing in their room he rapt on the door and poked his head in earning excited screams from Ellie and Eddie.

"Gd's home" they screamed running up to Hulk. Hulk laughed gently scooping them up.

"No papa?" Ellie asked looking behind him.

"No just me" Hulk said. "Okay?"

Ellie and Eddie looked at each other and smiled nodding their heads.

"What want to do?" Hulk asked.

"Read" Eddie said.

"Read?" Hulk asked confused.

They nodded looking up at him-waiting.

"Hulk not know how to read" he said quietly looking down.

"Dadda knows" Ellie asked confused.

"Pu-umm Banner knows and T-Tony knows. But Hulk doesn't" he said embarrassed.

"Don't be sad" Eddie said noticing Hulk's face. "We can help" he added.

"Eddie read" Hulk asked surprised.

"A little" Eddie said.

"Me too" Ellie said.

"We are learning GD-we can learn together" Ellie said grabbing Hulk's hand and leading him to one of the specially made Hulk chairs in the playroom.

Hulk sat down allowing Eddie and Ellie to crawl into his lap. Ellie opened the book and placed it in the middle so everyone can see.

"Daddy bought us this to help us learn our letters" Ellie said.

Eddie turned to the first page there was a picture of an apple with an A next to it. They took turns page by page showing Hulk what each letter looked like and the sound it made.

They were so engrossed they never saw Tony in the doorway taking pictures.

"Please tell me you've been taping this J?" Tony whispered in the hallway.

"Yes sir-the second Mr. Hulk landed" Jarvis replied back.

"Good I can't wait to show this to Bruce" he said with a smile.

* * *

 

Bruce woke up in the playroom which in of itself was a normal occurrence. The fact that he was the only one on said playroom was though. He groaned as he stretched.

"Jarvis where is everyone?" Bruce asked.

"Young Sir and miss are at the park with Captain Rogers and sir is on his way here" Jarvis replied.

Bruce noticed the workbook at his feet, reaching down and placing it on the kids table as he walked past it.

"Why was that on the floor?" He wondered out loud.

"Miss Ellie and Master Eddie were teaching Mr. Hulk his letters Doctor" Jarvis supplied.

"What?" Bruce asked thinking he misunderstood.

"They were teaching the big guy his letters babe" Tony suddenly said from the doorway.

Bruce blinked at him "why?" He asked again.

"They wanted him to read to them and he admitted that he couldn't read" Tony replied. "Show him the footage J" he added.

Bruce couldn't help the few tears that sprang to his eyes as he watched the video. It never ceases to amaze him how loving and caring his children were. Or that they seemed to have Tony's excitement about Hulk and trying to include him. He had always assumed Hulk couldn't read -there was never any need for him to up until now. He wondered if it was even possible?

"Think it can happen?" Bruce asked.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Do you think the other guy can learn to read?" Bruce clarified.

Tony looked at him like he was crazy. "We are geniuses-teaching the big to read will be a piece of cake" he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"He's not a toddler who we can put in time out when he gets frustrated and acts out. He is a 9 foot monster who can level cities when HE acts out. Not the same thing" Bruce explained.

"We were already going to make flash cards for the Twins. How about we just make bigger ones that Hulk can use as well" Tony said already jumping four steps ahead as usual.

Bruce smiled -surprised that he loved the idea.

"That sounds great. Maybe we can have Steve draw some pictures as well?" Bruce commented.

Tony whipped around giving Bruce a huge smile. "That would be great! Steve would love to help us I am sure" Tony said.

"Eddie and Ellie would love to color it in too" Bruce added.

Tony smiled kissing Bruce and grabbing his hand "come on let's go get some cardboard to teach our 2.9 kids" he said pulling Bruce out of the room.

Bruce shuddered "Tony don't call Hulk our kid- that's creepy on so many levels" he replied.

Tony just laughed and drug him to the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have more ideas for Hulk, Eddie and Ellie but it seems to be getting a little harder as "they" are growing up. Thinking up a show and tell day chapter or maybe a what does your daddy do question when they get to school chapter. Do I dare go as far as when both start to date chapter? Hmm Thanks for sticking with me through this story ❤️JF


	11. Early Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Ellie and Eddie's birth and how Tony and Bruce handled it
> 
> (No actual Hulk appearance in this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as part of the Arrival prompt for ScienceBrosWeek but I stopped and wrote something else for it. I found it and decided to finish it and post it!

“Dr. Banner you have an incoming call from County General” Jarvis replied catching Bruce’s attention.

“Umm thanks Jarvis” Bruce said reaching for his phone.

“Doctor Banner” Bruce as he answered the phone.

He heard harsh breathing then Eleanor’s voice “B-Bruce it started. My water broke” she explained.

Bruce gasped “Eleanor! They are two weeks early! Are you ok? I am going to grab Tony right now and we should be there within 30 minutes” he replied.

“No Rush” she said then let out a soft groan. “Well maybe rush a little. I don’t want you to miss the birth of your children” she said as she panted through the phone.

Bruce laughed “Neither do we-thanks for calling. We’ll see you shortly” he said as he hung up.

“Jarvis where is he?” Bruce asked as he headed for the elevator.

“Master Stark is in the garage and unfortunately has put me on mute’ the A.I informed him.

Bruce rolled his eyes “Thanks for the warning” he said as he stepped inside the elevator and hit the button for the garage.

 

* * *

 

Black Sabbath was blaring before the doors even opened- Jarvis stalling the cab a few seconds giving Bruce enough time to brace himself when the doors opened and the music hit him making him wince. Bruce knew from experience if Tony was playing his music at max levels and muting JARVIS he wasn’t in a good mood and didn’t want to be disturbed. Usually Bruce let him have his space-but this was a special day and he just knew Tony would feel better once he found out Eleanor’s water had broke. He made a cut throat motion signaling to Jarvis to cut the music.

Tony tensed rolling out from under the car “God Dammit Jarvis” he hissed freezing when he saw Bruce staring down at him.

“No it’s god dammit Bruce-sorry” Bruce replied.

Tony sighed as he stood up reaching for a rag “What are you doing here?” he asked turning his back to Bruce and going to the sink.

Bruce blinked- unprepared for that reaction. “Well I came down to tell you our children are about to be born” he replied staring at Tony’s back.

Tony’s back straightened “Eleanor called?” he asked.

“Yes-we need to leave now or we are going to miss it” Bruce said.

Tony sighed again turning half way but not making eye contact with Bruce “Why don’t you go ahead. I am all greasy and if you wait for me you will be late. I’ll-I’ll meet you there” he said.

“Tony what’s going on?” Bruce asked softly.

“Nothing’s wrong Big Guy. Just don’t want you to be late” Tony said deflecting.

Bruce had enough as he stalked toward his husband his eyes flashing green-getting in his path and making the man look at him.

“I don’t have time for your neuroses or our daddy issues today Tony” he growled. “If you don’t want to tell me what’s the matter that’s fine. But I WILL NOT let you ruin today. If you want to sit here and SULK-fine. But I will NOT miss the birth of our children” Bruce declared in a voice that sounded more like Hulk’s then his own.

Tony just stared at him blinking in shock-but didn’t move. Bruce just shook his head sadly.

“Natasha is waiting to drive you Doctor” Jarvis interrupted.

Bruce turned to leave “I was hoping to share the second best day of my life with the most important person in my life-I guess I was wrong. Tell Nat I am coming Jarvis” Bruce said as he walked away. He knew that was a low blow-but he had learned a few things from Tony about manipulation-he just hoped it worked.

Natasha was waiting for him and raised an eyebrow when Bruce climbed into the passenger seat alone.

“Where’s Stark?” she asked.

“He’s not coming” Bruce said.

“Do I need to kill him?” Nat asked as she pulled into traffic.

“First get me to the hospital-I don’t care what you do with him after that” Bruce replied with a small smile.

Nat smiled at him and nodded.

 

* * *

 

Pepper came storming into the garage “Anthony Edward Stark what the hell are you doing here!” she yelled.

Tony cringed “What do you mean Pep?” he asked.

“I mean why are you not at the hospital with Bruce?” she seethed.

Tony looked down “I am dirty and didn’t want to make Bruce late” he replied lamely.

“You are freaking out and pulling away” she stated gently.

Tony groaned “Of course I am! I can’t be a father! I’ll just screw them up!” he exclaimed.

“Tony I thought you and Bruce were over this” Pepper sighed. “There is no way either of you will end up like your fathers. You both will do anything and everything in your power to make sure they are loved and cared for-that they will have a childhood full of love laughter and fun” Pepper said staring at Tony. “You need to call your suit and get your ass to that hospital because if you miss this you will never forgive yourself-Bruce will never forgive you” Pepper added as Tony turned and ran for the balcony.

 

* * *

 

Eleanor screamed and squeezed Bruce’s hand-breathing through another contraction.

“You are doing great Eleanor” Bruce said gently wiping her brow.

“Couple more pushes and this one should be out” one of the nurses chirped from the side.

“Let’s let Eleanor rest for a few seconds then we will start pushing again” the doctor said from his spot at her feet.

There was a knock at the door grabbing everyone’s attention. They turned and saw Iron Man standing there-his face plate up allowing them to see Tony’s face.

“I’ll be right back” Bruce said.

“Told you he’d show” Eleanor teased softly as Bruce walked toward the door.

Bruce stood there staring at Tony-not closing the door all the way in case they needed him.

“Is there room for one more?” Tony asked.

“You came” was all Bruce could say.

"I was reminded to get my head out of my ass and if I miss this-I will never forgive myself” Tony said. “I am so sorry Bruce” he said looking down.

“You can make it up to me by going and getting scrubbed and dressed down” Bruce said walking his husband down to the nurse’s station to get changed.

 

* * *

 

Eleanor smiled as she watched Bruce and Tony staring at the bundle they each had.

“I am so glad you both got to be here” she whispered.

“Thank you for this” Tony said with tears in his eyes.

She smiled “You’re welcome” she whispered then her eyes rolled back in her head and alarms started going off.

Tony and Bruce stared in horror as Eleanor heart monitor flat lined.

The door flung open nurses and doctors rushing in barking out commands and checking vitals.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked.

“Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner you need to leave the room” one of the doctors said.

“But is Eleanor going to be ok?” Tony asked.

“Please come with me Mr. Stark, Doctor Banner-we have a nice room waiting for the four of you” the nurse said gently as she dragged them out of the room.

* * *

 

**Later that Day**

The doctors said the stress of the delivery had caused an aneurism and as much as the doctors tried to revive Eleanor-they couldn’t. She had no other family so Tony and Bruce claimed the body-prepared to give her the proper burial-it was the least they could do for the gift she gave them. They were preparing to go home but still had a few papers to sign before they could.

Bruce sat there staring at the page he had in his hand, “Tony we need to decide on names” he said softly. “It says state children names and I can’t put down anything” he added.

Tony stopped and stared at Bruce then down at their sleeping children. “Well we’ve pretty much decided on Edward Phillip right?” he asked as Bruce nodded in agreement. “Then we just need to decide on a name for little missy” he said with a smile.

“One of the names should be Eleanor” Bruce decided.

Tony nodded “Maria Eleanor? Eleanor Rebecca?” he asked watching as Bruce made a face.

“How about Eleanor Maria?” Bruce asked.

“Ellie and Eddie-it has a nice ring to it doesn’t it” Tony said with a smile. “Are you sure though?” he added looking at Bruce.

Bruce smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek “Just because I don’t name one of our kids after her doesn’t mean I don’t love my mother hon-it just doesn’t have the same ring to it” he replied.

“Maybe the next one” Tony said.

“Tony let’s get these two home before you start thinking about more” Bruce said with a chuckle handing Tony the form for him to sign.

Tony laughed grabbing the form and signing his name on it. “Is that the last form?” he asked looking around.

“I think so” Bruce replied.

“I have Happy waiting down stairs let’s take these two home” he said picking up one of the carriers-Bruce laughed grabbing the other carrier and following Tony.


	12. Bad Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce decides everyone needs to watch what they say now that the twins are getting older.

Bruce watched as Tony walked into the loving room talking with someone on his phone.

“Yeah come on I am Fucking Iron Man-no big deal” Tony said laughing at whoever was on the other end and walked back out of the room.

Bruce frowned when he realized the kids were in hearing distance and immediately turned toward Tony. He was going to have to put a stop to this-they were starting to repeat everything they hear and he didn’t want them to learn to curse like a sailor before they even started pre-school.

“Jarvis tell Tony I need to talk with him when he has a moment” Bruce said.

“Of course Dr.” Jarvis said.

* * *

 

Tony found Bruce in their room reading during nap time.

“Hey Babe-Jarvis said you wanted to talk to me? Sorry it took so long-had tons of phone meetings” Tony complained as he plopped down next to Bruce.

Bruce smiled and closed his book looking over at Tony. “I know-how were they?” he asked.

Tony shrugged “Good I guess” he said.

“Did you notice the kids were in the room one of those meetings? When you said you were fucking iron man?” Bruce asked.

Tony turned and stared at Bruce “God they were?” he replied.

“Yep” Bruce said. “I think we need to try and watch what we are saying around Eddie and Ellie. They are repeating words now and I don’t want them to be cursing like a sailor when they go into preschool” Bruce said leaning over and giving Tony a quick kiss to show he wasn’t upset with him.

Tony nodded “Of course-I’ve been trying but I was in business mode and didn’t even notice them” he replied softly.

“I know I know you’ve been trying. AND I am not just saying you. I curse as well-so does MOST of the team. We ALL need to try and make a conscious effort to watch what we say around them” Bruce said.

Tony nodded in agreement “Makes sense” he admitted. “Well tell the team later on today” he added.

Bruce nodded “Sounds good to me” he replied.

 

* * *

 

Hulk landed and was watching and playing with the kids through the window. He wasn’t allowed inside when he was still mad. A rule that Puny Banner made up and Hulk didn’t listen to until the babies came. He would never make the babies scared so he stayed outside doing that stupid breathing the Puny Banner does to calm down. He heard Tin Man land next to him.

“You ok big guy? Why are you still outside?” Tony asked warily.

“Hulk mad” he admitted. “Not allowed inside when mad”.

“Ok-who made that rule?” Tony asked.

“Puny Banner” Hulk said.

“Hmm-well Big Guy since it’s just you and me can we talk?” Tony said as he let the arms disassemble his armor.

“Ok” Hulk said worriedly.

“So Bruce and I think we need to watch what we say around the kids-they are getting bigger and are repeating everything. So I am trying not to curse around them so can you stop calling Bruce puny banner? Can you just call him Banner? Or Bruce?” Tony commented as he walked toward Hulk. “If I have to curb my language so do you big guy” he joked.

Hulk looked at Tony “No call Banner names in front of babies?” he clarified.

“Yes” Tony said nodding.

“Call Banner names when babies not around?” Hulk asked hopefully.

Tony chuckled “Sure-I guess” he said.

“Tin Man stop swearing” Hulk asked with a smirk.

“I am trying” Tony admitted.

“This Hulk has to see” Hulk teased.

Tony barked out a surprised laugh “Well look at you making a joke” he said fondly as Hulk shrugged.

“Hulk will try” Hulk said after a minute. “Hulk have to stop calling you Tin Man? Or stop calling them babies?” he asked.

Tony smiled “I’ve never minded you calling me Tin Man-since you refuse to call me Iron Man. SO that’s up to you. As for them-they are getting bigger and eventually they will start getting upset when you call them babies. Eventually you will have to try and call them by their names. But we can work on that” Tony decided.

Hulk nodded in agreement “ok” he said.

Tony smiled “good-ready to go inside now?” he asked.

 

* * *

 

Bruce woke up staring at the celling of his bedroom with conflicted emotions-which wasn’t a good sign after a fight.

“Oh god what happened?” he moaned to himself.

“What happened when?” Tony asked from the other room.

Bruce got up and walked into the nursery watching Tony play with the twins.

“Look guys Daddy’s up” Tony said cheerfully smiling as Eddie and Ellie laughed jumped up running to hug Bruce.

Bruce smiled and hugged each one making sure to give them a kiss. He smiled as each took one of his hands and dragged him over toward Tony. Once all four were settled Bruce decided to ask.

“Why did I wake up with conflicting Hulk emotions?” he asked Tony.

Tony blinked at him “I told Hulk not to call you the P word in front of the kiddos. He seemed to take it ok-but then he asked if he needed to stop calling me Tin Man or them babies. Maybe he’s not liking all of the changes at one time?” Tony wondered.

Bruce laughed “You told him to stop calling me puny-really?” he said smiling.

Tony nodded “Told him if I had to curb my language so does he. Then he made a joke about not believing I could stop swearing” he replied smiling-make Bruce snort in laughter.

Bruce looked down at Ellie who had crawled in his lap thinking. “I think he knows their names-I think he calls them by their names in his mind but it’s hard for him to say it. It’s easier for him to just call them babies” he said. “But I do think it will be hard for him not to call me Puny-I’ll be surprised if he actually stops” Bruce added with a smile.

Tony shrugged “He told me he would try-guess that all we can ask for” he replied.

Bruce nodded “I guess you’re right” he said.


	13. First Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wakes up to Ellie in distress and panics.

* * *

The sound of Ellie gasping and Eddie crying woke Bruce up with a start. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings but the sounds of the kids in distress got him up and moving. Something was seriously wrong. He could feel Hulk fighting to come out-immediately sensing Bruce's panic.

"I need to see first-please let me check them out first" he argued with him.

He came through the doorway skidding to a stop in front of the cribs. Eddie was crying staring at his sister's crib. Ellie seemed to be unable to breath gasping and a slight discoloration from lack of oxygen.

  
"Oh god no no no" Bruce said frantically as his vision clouded and he knew Hulk was feeding on his adrenaline.

"JARVIS" he growled out.

"I am contacting Master Stark as well as the closest emergency response team Dr. Banner" Jarvis relied. "Please try to breathe" the A.I instructed.

Bruce tried but it was too much emotion plus his heart rate spiking and there was no use. Hulk was worried about the babies as well and Bruce wouldn't have been able to stop him if he tried.

* * *

 

Hulk roared looking around trying to find the bad guys. Puny Banner was scared for the babies so that means Hulk needed to smash. But Hulk didn't see any bad guys-he looked down when he heard crying and another weird sound. Eddie was crying and Ellie wasn't. She was a weird color-babies aren't supposed to be that color-Hulk knew. He looked around frantic looking for Tin Man.

"Where's Tin Man" he yelled to the voice in the ceiling.

"Sir is on the way Mr. Hulk the Emergency personnel are coming up the stairs now" Jarvis responded.

Hulk growled "what is emer-gen-cy" he demanded.

"They need to get to Miss Eleanor Mr. Hulk. See her color-she's not breathing" Jarvis said.

"Banner help" Hulk said.

"Of course Dr. Banner would help but even then she would still need to go to the hospital-sir doesn't have all the machines that would need to help her" Jarvis replied trying to reason with Hulk. "He's calmer sir he can hear you now" the A.I replied then Tony's voice came through the speakers.

"Big guy I am on the way-you need to let them in and take Ellie ok? She needs them to help her. You know Jarvis or I wouldn't let anyone into the building that would hurt them" he said emotionally having to clear his throat. " Can you hear me big guy? Jarvis what's happening? all I am hearing is the background noises. Eddie, Ellie Dad's coming ok" he added trying to calm the kids.

Suddenly they were banging on the door-making Hulk growl softly. He looked up at the ceiling then grabbed Ellie walking to the door, opening it and coming face to face with EMT.

"Promise fix" Hulk growled at them.

The young man nodded his head-eyes wide at coming face to face with the Incredible Hulk. "Yes sir-I-I promise" he stuttered out.

Hulk nodded and gently handed Ellie to the man. "If not Hulk angry-Banner angry too" he said.

"Yes sir" he said again then turned and rushed her to the stretcher and toward the elevator.

Hulk's head hurt-Ellie can't go alone. He started to panic as he rushed back into the room to check on Eddie. "Where's Tin Man -baby can't go alone" he demanded.

"Miss Potts will accompany Miss Eleanor in the ambulance and Sir will meet them there" Jarvis stated.

Hulk nodded looking down as Eddie reached up to him scared. Hulk gently picked him up cradling him. "It's ok Hulk here. Baby will be ok-emer-gen-cy promised." He said softly.

"Perhaps you and master Eddie would like to lay in Sir and Dr. Banner's bed? It might calm you both" the A.I suggested.

"Hulk no break bed?" Hulk asked surprised.

"No Mr. Hulk Sir designed it with you in mind in case you ever wanted to use it" Jarvis replied.

Hulk looked down at Eddie "want to lay down?" He asked.

He walked into the bedroom and place Eddie where Banner usually slept. Hulk sat down gently-testing the bed-in case the voice was wrong. When it didn't crack under his weight he gently laid down. He kept an eye Eddie not knowing what to do. He had never been alone with either of the twins yet so he didn't know what to do.

"Tin Man needs to go be with other baby. Hulk will be here until Tin Man comes back. Tin Man and Puny Banner would be upset if Hulk left baby alone" he said to Eddie-who nodded like he understood.

"Hulk not know what to do" Hulk said out loud.

"Perhaps master Eddie will like one of the many cartoons Sir has on file" Jarvis said.

"I am worried that Tony has cartoons on file" Clint said leaning against the door frame.

Hulk looked at Clint then at the ceiling "what cartoons?" He asked.

"Cartoons are movies that are drawn for kids to watch" Clint explained.

"Why Cupid here?" Hulk asked Clint.

"Jarvis informed us you were going to stay here so Eddie wouldn't be alone. So I am volunteering to stay with him. I know you and Bruce will want to make sure Ellie is ok. Tony probably needs someone to be there for him too" Clint says with a shrug.

Hulk looked at Eddie then looked at Clint. "Will let Hulk in?" He asked.

Clint looked at Hulk "Probably not-might want to turn back into Bruce" he said.

"But Hulk wants to make sure baby is ok too" Hulk growled.

Clint held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I know you do Jade Jaws I know-but Tony is really scared and he's going to need Bruce there to help him. I'll talk with them and make sure you get to see Ellie ok?" Clint said.

Hulk looked over at Clint then turned to look at Eddie "Hulk don't want Tin man scared-promise Hulk see baby?" Hulk replied.

Clint nodded " I promise buddy" Clint promised.

Hulk nodded "Banner needs to see baby and Tin Man-he's scared too" Hulk said as he started to shrink.

Bruce blinked until Eddie cam into focus-smiling at him.

"Hey Doc these might help" Clint said handing him his glasses.

Bruce reached over taking the glasses and placing them on his face "thanks" he said. He sat up glancing over at Eddie confused until everything earlier registered in Bruce's mind. "Oh god Ellie-where is she!" Bruce exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Ellie's at the hospital-Pepper went with her in the ambulance-Tony's there now" Clint said quickly handing Bruce clothes.

"Hulk let the EMT people in?" Bruce asked as he threw the clothes on.

"Yes sir Mr. Hulk actually took Ellie out to met them. He told them to fix her or You and He will be angry" JARVIS replied.

Bruce paused "he did?" He said in wonder.

"Yes sir he did" Jarvis replied.

"Doc Nats waiting to take you to the hospital-I'll stay here with the Ed man" Clint said picking up Eddie and easily putting him on his hip.

Bruce nodded "good-I need to get there. God is He by himself with her?" He asked as they rushed to the elevator.

"No Pepper is with him" Clint supplied.

Bruce sighed "Good-good he shouldn't be by himself" he said as the exited the elevator seeing Nat with a car waiting. Bruce turned trying to give Eddie a bright smile.  
"Daddy needs to go check on Dad and Ellie ok? You be good for uncle Clint ok? I love you" he said reading over and kissing Eddie.

"Don't worry I'll keep him safe" Clint said reassuringly.

Bruce smiled "I know you will"he said as he climbed into the seat and Natasha started to drive to the hospital.

* * *

* * *

 

Bruce rushed into the hospital and was met by Pepper. She grabbed his hand and they rushed down the hall to the Pediatric ward.

"Everything is ok Bruce. The doctor took x-rays trying to see what was causing this. They ran a few test and think it was fluid in her lungs due to pneumonia." Pepper explained as they walked. "They want to keep her at least overnight and reassess in the morning" she added as they stopped in front of a room.

Bruce sighed some of his worry easing "Thank god that's all they think it is" he muttered. "Thank you for coming and helping" he said pulling her into a hug.

Pepper smiled "Always. Go inside-I am going to catch a ride with Nat. Call if you need anything." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Can you update them and maybe discretely check on Eddie" Bruce asked.

"Sure-which one has him?" She asked.

"Clint" Bruce replied.

Pepper laughed "ok-I'll see you in the morning" she said walking down the hallway toward the entrance.

Bruce smiled and pushed the door opened walking in. Tony was stretched out in a chair facing the bassinet-fast asleep. Bruce walked over leaning over kissing Tony-running his hand through Tony's hair. Tony smiled as he stirred slowly waking up.

"Hi" Bruce said.

"Hi! Knew he'd let you be here" Tony said.

"Clint convinced him you needed me" Bruce said. "Is she awake?" He asked going over to check on Ellie.

Tony sighed getting up "They say it's just fluid in her lungs from pneumonia-gave her some meds or whatever and want to see how she is in the morning. Might have to run more tests or give her something to lose to treat the virus" Tony said.

Bruce sagged making Tony come up behind him "Tony I was so worried. I woke up to her choking and changing color and begging Hulk to let me check them first" Bruce said brokenly.

Tony tugged Bruce so he was leaning more on him then the bassinet. "I know-think how I felt getting the call from Jarvis and only hearing them crying and Hulk growling" he said feeling Bruce tense in his arms. "But Hulk knew something was wrong and he didn't panic and get angry. He knew Ellie needed to go with the EMT and stayed with Eddie until Barton got there. He did great hon" To y said reassuringly.

"Jarvis said he threatened the EMT's they better fix or he AND I will be angry" Bruce said with a small smile.

"He did" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. It sounds like Hulk was probably calmer than I was" Bruce replied.

"Me too" Tony said giving him a hug from behind.

Bruce sighed "I feel I need to thank you again for making me connect with him. I never would have any of this otherwise" he admitted.

"What are you talking about" Tony asked worriedly.

Bruce shrugged "I would have been too scared. I would have gotten in my head that they would be safer without me--or him-and done something I would have regretted." Bruce said guiltily.

Tony turned him around so he was eye to eye with Bruce "If you have left-in this hypothetical alternate universe-I would have found you and brought you home where you belong. I will do that in every universe-understand?" Tony replied.

Bruce smiled nodding "yes" he replied.

"Come on lets try and get comfortable-we are going to be here all night" Tony said they arranged themselves so they both fit in the chair and settled in. Tony knew Bruce would crash first and as he was laying there asleep Tony leaned in and whispered in Bruce's ear "Thanks Big Guy" causing Hulk and Tony to smile.

 

 

 


	14. Pre-School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ellie and Eddie's first day of pre-school

Hulk walked in watching Tony packing two small bags-Banner had transformed and told Hulk that Tony wanted to tell him something.

“What Tony doing?” Hulk asked.

Tony smiled looking over at Hulk “Hey Big Guy-glad you found me. I am getting the kids ready for tomorrow. Well to be honest Bruce got them ready-my job was to put it all in the bag” Tony said holding up the bag for Hulk to see.

“What happening tomorrow?” Hulk asked getting more confused.

“They are starting pre-school” Tony replied.

“What pre skool?” Hulk asked curious.

“Most kids when they are a certain age go to a place where they learn. This is a place where you get kids READY to learn and school and-stuff” Tony said with a shrug. “I don’t think they need to go-Bruce and I never did that and look how we turned out” he added.

“Maybe why Banner want pre-school” Hulk teased.

Tony froze eyes snapping up to meet Hulk’s before he burst out laughing “God I LOVE how you and Bruce have the same dry wit” Tony said wiping his eyes as he continued to chuckle making Hulk shrug. “Yes that’s a MAJOR reason why he wants pre-school-but they haven’t really been around many kids and we want them to be able to socialize with kids their own age” he added.

“So Ed-ee and Ell-ee are going away from Tower?” Hulk asked solemnly.

Tony nodded “Yes Big Guy-but only for a couple of hours-they will leave in the morning and be back by dinner time-well way before dinner time” Tony replied looking at Hulk.

“Tin Man and Puny Banner been to skool? Skool safe?” Hulk asked worried.

Tony smiled “Bruce and I would NEVER send them ANYWHERE without making sure they are safe-you know that Big Guy” he replied.

Hulk looked sad looking down trying to hide from Tony-same as Bruce when he doesn’t want Tony to know what he’s feeling.

“What’s wrong Big Guy?” Tony asked.

“Hulk doesn’t like changes” Hulk admitted.

“It’s part of growing up Big Guy” Tony replied gently.

Eddie walked into the room unannounced-obviously searching for either of his parents. He smiled running over and latching himself to Hulk’s leg when he saw him.

“Hi GB” Eddie said excitedly.

Hulk smiled scooping Eddie up into his arms “Hi Ed-ee” Hulk said smiling back.

As always Ellie wasn’t too far behind her brother- She screamed when she saw Hulk and threw herself at him-missing Tony cringe.

“Ellie what did Daddy and I tell you about screaming?” Tony asked deliberately trying not to sound too harsh.

Ellie looked down “Not to scream unless I am hurt. But Dad I was so excited” she exclaimed.

Tony sighed trying to keep a straight face and crouched down to be eye level with her “I know you were so excited Ellie belly-but please try to not scream like that unless you are hurt-ok? It scares Daddy and me” Tony said as he stroked her arm.

“Me too” Hulk said.

“GB too” Tony amended with a smile. “Do you understand?” he asked.

“Yes dad” Ellie said softly.

“Good now come here” Tony said holding his arms out and smiling as Ellie ran into his arms and hugging him hard. “Tell GB about what’s happening tomorrow” Tony added and smiled as both the kids launched into what they assume will happen on their first day of pre-school.

**The Next Day**

“Come on daddy-we are going to be late!” Ellie said excitedly bouncing up and down in her car seat.

Bruce chuckled as he turned to stare at the twins in the back seat “Calm down Honey-we have to wait until Dad parks ok” he replied.

When the car stopped and nothing happened He glanced at Tony-who had been surprisingly quiet the entire drive. Tony was just staring out the windshield at the school. He reached over grabbing his hand and giving it a hard squeeze “breathe” he whispered as he opened the door and got out-Tony doing the same.

Bruce started to unbuckle Ellie from her seat-which was hard when she’s excited and squirming. He glanced at Eddie who didn’t seem to share his sister’s excitement about starting school.

“Are you ok Eddie?” Bruce asked as he reached over to stroke his son’s face.

Eddie just shook his head looking over with huge terrified eyes then looked over at Tony -who was having an easier time unbuckling him.

“It’s ok to be a little scared Eddie” Bruce began. “But Dad and I think you are going to really like it once you go inside-there’s going to be books and you get to make friends and don’t worry your sister is going to be there too” He added looking at his son.

“But you and Dad won’t be there” Eddie whispered.

‘This was another reason Bruce had been adamant on pre-school. The twins were developing a small case of separation anxiety-getting upset if they were away from Tony, Bruce or the other twin for any length of time. This would hopefully teach them some independence- from them and each other’ Bruce thought to himself.

“Eddie pre-school is for kids not Daddies” Ellie said giggling at her brother.

Tony smiled down at Eddie “It’ll only be for a few hours. I bet you won’t even notice we are gone and then it’ll be time for Daddy and I to pick you up and you both will be telling us ALL about your day” Tony said.

“GB too” Ellie said with a nod. “ and Uncle Steve and Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha and Aunt Pep and and” Ellie rambled having to stop because she ran out of breath.

“and JARVIS” Eddie finished quietly.

Tony chuckled as Bruce tried to stifle his laughter “Of course-everyone is going to want to hear about your day” he replied.

“Which isn’t going to happen if we don’t get them inside” Bruce replied gently.

“Do you think GB could come to school one day?” Ellie asked randomly as they walked down the hallway hand in hand- looking up at Bruce.

“I am not sure honey-maybe one day” Bruce said sharing a look with Bruce.

The four stopped in front of the classroom-the door open in a welcoming manner and watching the other kids with their parents.

“You ready?” Tony asked.

“Are you asking me or them?” Bruce asked with a smirk.

“Can’t I be asking all of you?” Tony retorted.

“If we can face aliens on a semi-regular basis-We can do this” Bruce said gently.

Tony inhaled blowing out the breath slowly then nodded his head. “Ok Kiddos ready to go in?” he said looking down at Ellie and Eddie.

“Yes” Ellie said enthusiastically-Eddie just nodded.

Bruce and Tony shared a look and then gently nudged the kids in front of them as they walked into the classroom. A young man was in front of the class talking with a few of the teachers. He smiled and waved when he noticed the four of them standing in the doorway. He excused himself and made his way to him.

“Hello I am Mr. Williams-I am your teacher” He said with a smile as he crouched down and shook both Ellie and Eddie’s hands. “And what are your names?” he asked.

“I am Eleanor Maria Stark-Banner and this is my brother Edward Phillip’ Ellie said making the formal introductions.

“Eddie and Ellie” Eddie added to the surprise of both Bruce and Tony.

Mr. Williams smiled “Welcome Eddie and Ellie. You are going to have so much fun today. Why don’t you say good bye to your dads and then you can come with me and I will show you were your cubby’s are-ok” the man said with a friendly smile.

Tony and Bruce crouched down and hugged each of them telling them to have fun and that they will be here to pick them up later on. They watched as their kids were lead away and integrated into their new daily routine. Bruce gently tugged Tony out of the room and down the hallway afraid the man was about to have a panic attack. He waited until they were by their car before he stopped.

“Tony you need to breathe” Bruce said quietly leaning against him and the car.

“They are growing up too fast-make them stop. It’s pre-school-then elementary school-then middle and High school then they will be dating and then marriage and then we will be grandparents” Tony exclaimed in near hysterics.

Bruce clamped his hand across his husband’s mouth-since he was attracting attention. “Babe stop yelling we are still in the parking lot” Bruce replied. Once he was sure Tony had calmed down he removed his hand stroking Tony’s face to calm them both. “Better? You knew this was happening. Didn’t you tell Hulk last night it’s a part of growing up?” Bruce replied.

“I thought I was ok with this-but this morning I realized I would have a new routine and well -freaked out” Tony admitted.

“They are going to have so much fun in school. Think of all the new things we get to experience right along with them. Let’s take one day at a time-ok?” Bruce replied.

Tony smiled nodding “You’re right-god if I am freaking out NOW how will I be when they actually GO to high school?” He asked.

“I think by that time we will be more than ready” Bruce replied dryly causing Tony to laugh.

“Let’s go home since I’ve clearly made a spectacle of ourselves” Tony replied.

Bruce nodded as they climbed back into the car “oh and Tony we might want to let Hulk deal with them dating” he commented.

Tony laughed “Sounds like a plan to me” he replied as he drove back toward the tower.

“So what do you want to do now that we have a few hours free?” Bruce asked.

Tony smiled at his husband “Oh I have a few ideas” he replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Mr. Williams was my Jr. Kindergarten Teacher****


	15. Thankful again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony talk about being thankful.
> 
> **no Hulk in this one***

 

Tony walked off of the elevator and froze as a wonderful smell hit him.

"Whatever that is smells wonderful" Tony said out loud.

"Dr. Banner has been cooking and preparing for hours sir" Jarvis replied.

Tony squinted trying to remember the date. "Ok help me out J- what's the date?" Tony asked.

"Today is November 23" the A.I replied.

"Oh Thanksgiving's tomorrow" Tony replied.

  
"Very good sir" Jarvis teased.

Tony snorted "Do I need to talk with you like I did with Hulk?" He asked amused.

"I only speak highly about you to young miss and master-sir i assure you" Jarvis replied.

"Sure you do" Tony said laughing as he walked into the kitchen.

Bruce was at the stove checking under the lid of numerous pots. Ellie and Eddie were sitting at the table-babbling away. They stopped when they noticed Tony and started to smile. Bruce immediately turned-worried why they all of a sudden got quiet. He smiled relieved when he saw Tony leaning against the doorway making faces at the kids.

"Hi" Bruce said smiling at Tony.

Tony smiled back "Hi. I got home early and had to investigate these wonderful smells" he said walking all the way in and going to give both kids a kiss.

"Well i didn't want to be rushed so I decided to start early" Bruce said waiting to receive his kiss from Tony.

Tony hummed then leaned in kissing Bruce. He pulled back smiling "and how many people are coming this year?" He asked.

Bruce leaned back to look at Tony's face. "6" he said.

"6" Tony parroted back.

Bruce rolled his eyes "Tony I told you this. You, me, Pepper, Rhodney and Ellie and Eddie" he recited off.

Tony stepped back "Then why are you cooking like the whole team is showing up tomorrow?" He asked motioning to the kitchen.

Bruce chuckled "it's really not that much. It's more qualities then quantity" he said.

Tony nodded "Big Guy's probably going to show up tomorrow at some point right? He'll take care of the left overs" he said.

"You are right about that " Bruce said with a chuckle.

Tony looked around with a smile on his face.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Why do I feel like this is my first holiday season?" Tony wondered out loud.

Bruce smiled "I feel the same way" he sighed. "The holidays were nothing to me for years. I mean my mother loved them and tried to do her best despite him. But since you and they came into my life I feel almost like I get a do-over" he said.

Tony chuckled and nodded "I agree" he said leaning over and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll take them in the living room-let you cook in peace" he added.

Bruce smiled as he watched Tony leave with Ellie and Eddie. He turned back to the counter and finished preparing his dishes. But the quiet was unnerving him and he couldn't stay focused. He kept staring out the doorway when he heard either of the kids laughing.

Tony turned when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Bruce was wiping his hands as he walked into the living room.

"Hey I though you were cooking" Tony asked.

Bruce sighed as he sat down on the floor grabbing Ellie. "I was but everyone seemed to be having so much fun out here and I didn't want to miss it" Bruce said kissing the top of Ellie's head.

Tony smiled "what about all the food?" He asked.

"It's in the fridge for tomorrow" Bruce replied. He looked at Ellie with a smile "Betty's and I first thanksgiving she asked me what I was thankful for. From that point until a certain redhead cornered me in a hut in Calcutta it was her-even long after I didn't have her anymore. I am happy to be thankful for something again." Bruce looked across at Tony with a smile "thank you for that" he adds.

Tony stared at Bruce overcome with emotion. "Ditto" he said.

Bruce bust out laughing "Really? Did you Just use a line from Ghost on me?" He asked.

Instead of replying Tony leaned across and kissed Bruce. Tony smiled as he reluctantly pulled away. "This is the first year I have ever been thankful so thank you" he said quietly.

"We should do that tomorrow" Bruce said.

Tony blinked in confusion "do what?" He asked.

"We should go around the table and tell something we are thankful for. We should try and do it every year-to teach Ellie and Eddie to try and look for the good in any situation" Bruce said looking at his children.

"That sounds like a great idea" Tony said noticing that Eddie had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Nap time?" Bruce asked.

"Looks like it" Tony laughed as they got up and went up to the kids room to put them to bed.


	16. Babysitting Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk watches the twins alone.

* * *

Tony stared over at Pepper than glanced back at Hulk.

"Before I agree to this you need to make sure my life insurance is up to date" Tony said.

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"Because I want my husband and children to be taken care of when said husband kills me when he realizes I am going to have to leave them ALONE with Hulk" Tony said.

Pepper looked over at him "Tony he's watched them before" she replied.

"Yes but someone has always been in the tower-you-Clint-someone. No will be here to help him if he needs it" Tony said.

"I resent that sir" JARVIS replied.

Tony rolled his eyes "you know what I mean JARVIS" he retorted back.

Pepper sighed "I know it's going to be hard Tony. Believe me I tried to reschedule this-but they were adamant on you being there" she replied.

"I know Pep. Give me like 30 mins and I'll be ready" Tony said looking at her.

Hulk watched as Tony walked away from Pep and came toward him.

"Hey big guy" Tony said smiling as he approached. "I kind of need to ask a favor" he added.

Hulk cocked his head and stared at him. "What favor?" He asked.

"I need to go with Pepper to one of our other offices. Will you watch Ellie and Eddie for a few hours?" Tony asked.

Hulk rolled his eyes "Hulk watch babies before" he retorted.

"Yes but no one is going to be in the tower this time" Tony said staring up at Hulk.

That made Hulk pause. "That bad?" He asked.

Tony shrugged "No not really. But everyone needs a little back up in case it gets too much" he replied.

"Too much?" Hulk asked.

"Well If they get cranky or start crying there won't be anyone here to help you. That's hard when it's just one kid much less two" Tony explained. "Are you ok with that?" He added.

Hulk looked at Tony before nodding slowly. "Think I can do it" he replied.

Tony smiled "I know you can. Thanks buddy. If Anything bad happens JARVIS is to alert me immediately as well as everyone else on the team" Tony said. He slowly turned and told Hulk all of he things he needed to know-where the food was-nap times -which JARVIS would tell him, where certain toys were.

Pepper walked up smiling "Tony Hulk will be fine. JARVIS will be here to help and we are only across town. Now you need to change or we will be late" she reminded him.

Tony nodded "You're right. Okay i need to go. They are still sleeping so they should be excited to see you when they wake up" Tony replied with a uncertain smile as Pepper drug him out the door.

Hulk snorted as the door shut then looked around. He had never been in the tower by himself. He had a weird feeling inside-something he didn't understand.

"Are you alright Mr. Hulk?" JARVIS asked.

  
"Hulk never been with babies alone" he replied.

"I assure you you are not alone. Though I cannot physically hold Miss Ellie or Master Eddie I can help you with almost anything else that they need" the A.I replied.

Hulk nodded "what do I do til babies wake?" He asked. "What do puny Banner and Tin man do while babies sleeping ?" He asked.

"Well sir and Dr. Banner do many things Hulk. They work in their lab-Sir sometimes works in his garage. Dr. Banner sometimes works in his greenhouse on the roof or he is in the kitchen cooking. Sometimes they just rest and watch tv" JARVIS said.

Hulk looked over at the huge television on the wall. He knew both Puny Banner and Tin Man would be upset with him if he went into any of those places JARVIS mentioned. Even he knew this was the safest option for him.

"Ok telivision" Hulk announced.

JARVIS chuckled "wise decision Mr. Hulk" he replied as the television turned on. "I know you don't watch much television-would you like to look at nature programs? Or perhaps one of the many children programs? Perhaps an animal program?" The A.I added.

"What kind of animals?" Hulk asked intrigued.

"Well they have a channel called animal planet and they have different shows about different animals" JARVIS replied as he changed it to the appropriate channel.

Hulk sat down on the floor smiling at the puppies on the screen. He was laughing at the screen JARVIS alerted him when Ellie and Eddie woke up from their naps.

"Mr. Hulk it would seem Miss Ellie and Master Eddie are awake" the A.I replied.

Hulk walked into the nursery smiling at the babies.

"Daddy daddy" Ellie called sleepily.

"Hi babies" Hulk said softly announcing himself.

Both kids gasped and turned toward the doorway with a smile.

Eddie jumped up and down on his crib "wen daddy" he called excitedly.

Hulk smiled and scooped up Eddie. Then leaned down and picked up Ellie as he passed her crib. His heightened senses made him pause.

"Babies need diaper change" Hulk announced. Then he glanced at his hand "not sure hulk can change them" he added.

"I can get one of the bots to come up and help. Please set both on the changing table" JARVIS instructed and Hulk watched the bot come in and effortlessly change both babies in no time.

He then decided to take them back into the living room and sat down with them. JARVIS unfroze the television and the kids squealed when they saw the puppies.

"Doggie" Eddie said pointing to the television.

Hulk smiled and nodded "yes doggie" he repeated.

Ellie nodded "gween daddy doggie says arf arf" she announced.

Hulk laughed "yes doogies say arf" he replied.

The three sat there watching the puppies for a few minutes until Eddie turned to Hulk.

"Snack?" He asked.

Hulk looked down at Eddie then over at Ellie "hungry? Both want snack?" He asked.

Both smiled and nodded their heads. Hulk got to his feet and led them into the kitchen.

"What want?" Hulk asked as he opened the fridge to peer inside.

"No-nert" they both said in unison.

"No-nert?" Hulk asked confused.

Ellie walked up extending her arms asking to be picked up. Once Hulk had her in his arms she pointed to the box of squeeze yogurt.

"No-nert" she repeated.

"Yogurt" Hulk replied.

Ellie nodded as did Eddie who was trying to cling to Hulk's leg.

"What else?" He asked as he pulled out two tubes of yogurt.

"Cheese" Eddie said hopefully.

"Milk" Ellie said.

Hulk pulled out the cheese and successfully poured milk into the sippy cups.

Hulk glanced around "picnic?" He asked.

"Outside?" Eddie asked.

Hulk shook his head "no inside" he said.

"Okay" the twins cheered.

Hulk carried the snacks into the living room and somehow manages to lay a blanket down without dropping the snacks. The twins were silent as they devoured their snacks.

"Miss Ellie and Mr. Eddie would you like me to turn on Mickey Mouse?" JARVIS asked.

"Yes thank you" they both said in unison.

They sat and watched an entire episode before they became restless.

"Play?" Ellie asked.

"Play what?" Hulk asked.

"Playroom" Eddie replied smiling when Hulk nodded.

Ellie and Eddie pulled Hulk up and dragged him to their playroom. First Eddie wanted to play in their play castle-but they got bored when they realized Hulk couldn't fit inside it.   
Ellie decided she wanted to play dress up. The three spent hours laughing as they dressed each other up in silly hats and wigs.

* * *

 

Tony froze the second he walked in-silence-that's not good.

"Of god JARVIS where are they?" Tony asked worried.

"Welcome home sir. Don't worry sir- Mr. Hulk and the young miss and master are up in the playroom. Although I am glad you are home-I believe Mr. Hulk might be about to change" JARVIS announced.

Tony sighed in relief and jogged up the stairs. As he neared the playroom he could hear them laughing. He glanced into the room and whispered.

"Please tell me you've been taking pictures" he asked.

"Of course sir" the A.I whispered back.

Hulk cocked his head-having heard Tony in the doorway.

"Babies dad's home. Hulk getting sleepy" he announced.

They both looked sad but nodded.

"Night night Gween daddy" Eddie said giving Hulk a hug.

"Night" Ellie echoed.

Tony came in as Hulk shrunk back to Bruce. He waited to see whither or not Bruce would immediately come to- when he didn't he lead the kids out of the room to feed them dinner.

"JARVIS if he wakes up tell him where we are" Tony instructed.

"Of course sir" JARVIS replied.

* * *

 

Bruce woke up sluggishly-which meant their was either a long battle-or Hulk had been around for a long period of time. He glanced around noting he was in the playroom-alone.

"We need to teach him to change in a bed. I am getting too old to wake up on the floor" Bruce mumbled out loud.

"Would you like me to remind you and sir about that Doctor or was that a rhetorical question" JARVIS commented.

Bruce chuckled "not exactly rhetorical" he replied vaguely to the A.I.

"Well I have been instructed to tell you sir and young master and Miss are down eating dinner" JARVIS said.

"Ok" Bruce said groaning as he climbed off of the floor and going to change before he went down to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Bruce smiled as he paused in the doorway watching his kids telling Tony about their day. From the parts he had heard Hulk had watched tv with them and they had played dress up. Bruce glanced back into the living room-realizing no one else was there. The tower was quiet-too quiet.

"Tony was Hulk watching them ALONE today?" Bruce quietly blurted out.

Ellie and Eddie turned and smiled when they heard Bruce's voice-missing Tony's wince.

"Daddy" Ellie exclaimed.

"Hi daddy" Eddie said in his usual quiet manner.

Bruce smiled and leaned down kissing each before going back to glare at his husband.

"There was an important meeting that they insisted I be present for and threatened to walk if I didn't show. Pep tried repeatedly to reschedule it but they were being- bull headed" Tony replied slowly eyeing Bruce.

Bruce nodded "you didn't exactly answer my question. I get you needed to work-but instead of calling someone else-ANYONE else to be here -just in case. You left our two children to be watched by the other guy alone" he replied slowly-in an effort to stay calm.

"Again I take great offense that neither you or sir consider me a person. I was here and assisted Mr. Hulk if he needed it" JARVIS snapped.

Bruce blinked as Tony rolled his eyes.

"J I know I treat you like a person-but your not. You are a computer I created for well me" Tony replied.

Bruce smiled "I am sorry if I offended you JARVIS-I know you always look out for this family and I am forever grateful" he replied.

There was silence before JARVIS replied softly "Thank you Doctor Banner".

Tony smirked at Bruce "see-they were fine. JARVIS was watching them too. Come sit-I'll get you a plate and Ed, Ellie tell daddy what you did today" he instructed.

Bruce smiled and sat down listening as his kids told him everything they did that day and how much they love playing with their green daddy. He foresaw other babysitting days in the future if it made his kids this happy-he'd have to discuss it with Tony and Hulk later on.

 

 


	17. Does everyone have a mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Ellie go to Bruce with a question.

"Daddy?" Eddies voice registered in Bruce's brain pulling him out of his work.

"Yes Eddie?" Bruce asked turning so his full attention was on his son.

"Can we ask you a question?" Ellie asked suddenly appearing next to her brother.

Bruce smiled "of course you can" he replied.

"We don't want to upset you" Eddie replied quietly.

Bruce frowned down at his kids "I don't want you EVER to be afraid to tell me something. Nothing either of you could ever say to me  would upset me" He replied.

Tony walked in and paused at the door taking on the scene. He turned to quickly leave-allowing the kids to have one-on-one time with Bruce but He must have a made a noise in the doorway because all three of them turned at once toward him.

  
"Hi Papa" Ellie chirped.

Tony chuckled "hi sweetie" he replied. "What are you doing" he asked.

"Asking daddy a question" Ellie answered.

"Oh? Tony replied. "I can leave the three of you alone" he added.

"Do you mind if papa hears your question?" Bruce asked.

The two looked at each other then nodded.

"We don't mind" Eddie replied.

"It freaks me out when they have communicate without words" Tony replied out of the side of his mouth.

"Stop" Bruce chastised. Then he smiled down at his kids "okay what is this question you want to ask me?" He asked encouragingly.

"Jessica says everyone has a mommy" Ellie began.

"Yes I suppose everyone does have a mommy" Bruce began slowly eyeing Tony warily.

"We tried to tell her that's not true. So we were thinking of someone who doesn't have a mommy" Eddie said.

Bruce nodded "okay" he said.

"Does Green Daddy have a mommy?" Ellie asked.

Bruce wheeled back startled looking at Tony-who had the same expression on his face. That wasn't what either was expecting  them to say. Bruce opened his mouth but closed it again-struggling on what to say.

"Umm" he cleared his throat "No I guess technically Hulk doesn't have a mommy" he stammered out.

"Told you" Eddie said turning to Ellie. "Jessica's wrong"

"But you just said everyone has a mommy" Ellie pointed out.

Bruce opened and closed his mouth again. He swore he would never lie to his children but was struggling on how to explain the other guy in a way they would understand.

"Hulk-umm-green daddy" Bruce began shooting a look at Tony, "he doesn't have a mommy because he wasn't born the same way everyone else is" he said

"Can we ask him?" Eddie asked.

"You know there are others who don't have mommy's. Daddy and I don't have mommy's anymore. Why is Hulk not having a mommy so important?" Tony asked.

"Because you are papa and daddy. We need someone special" Ellie said with an air of superiority she could only have gotten from Tony.

"She gets that from you" Bruce said looking at Tony.

All Tony could do was nod since he was trying not to burst out laughing. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes "so daddy and I are nobody's now?" He asked.

"No" Eddie jumped in.

"Jessica won't believe you but she'll believe green daddy" Ellie said.

"Can we ask him!" Eddie asked again.

Bruce looked at Tony-he didn't see any harm in letting the kids talk with Hulk. "You remember the rules?" He asked.

"No leaving the house" they said in unison.

Bruce nodded "ok let me get my shirt off" he said standing up and unbuttoning his shirt. "Ready?" He said.

The twins nodded in unison from their spot next to Tony. Tony just winked at him causing Bruce to snort before he transformed.

Hulk was sitting on the floor he looked around and noticed a crushed desk chair under him.

"Sorry Tony" Hulk said sulkily.

"It's ok big guy" Tony said.

"Hi green daddy" Eddie said waving.

Hulk smiled "hi ed-dy" he said.

Ellie couldn't stand it any more "green daddy can we ask you a question" she said jumping up and down in front of Hulk.

Hulk stared at Ellie with a huge smile on his face. "Yes El-ly"he asked.

"Do you have a mommy? Daddy and papa says you don't but we wanted to ask you and because we need to tell Jessica that not everyone has mommy's" Ellie said in a rush.

Hulk blinked at her in confusion then looked at Tony for help.

"Honey can say that slower so Hulk can understand you?" Tony asked.

"Do you have a mommy?" Ellie asked.

"A green mommy?" Eddie interjected-trying to help.

Hulk tilted his head in confusion "no -no green mommy" he said slowly.

"I knew it" Ellie yelled in excitement.

"Apparently they are trying to prove to one of their friends that not everyone has a mommy" Tony replied.

"Can we video call Jessica so she can talk with green daddy?" Ellie asked.

Tony shook his head "not right now -it's dinner time" he said. "Besides I am not sure how daddy OR Jessica's mother would like Hulk video chatting" he added.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

Tony paused not sure how to answer that.

Hulk smiled "not nice to interrupt dinner" he said.

Tony smiled at Hulk gratefully "yep now go wash up" he said and the two ran off to the bathroom.

Hulk looked over at Tony "why they asking about mother?" He asked.

Tony sighed "they're getting older and curious about the world" he began. "We-Bruce and I- have been waiting for them to start asking. They're in school now and are going to start to realize how different their family is than others" he added.

"Different bad?" Hulk asked with a frown.

Tony looked back at Hulk "no of course not! But kids can be mean. Not at their age hopefully -that will probably happen in a year or two" he said.

"Kids mean because babies don't have mother?" Hulk asked.

"Well I would hope not. But I don't want them to feel bad or like they are missing out when they see their friends mother's" Tony said. "Besides mother's is a touchy subject with Bruce" he added.

Hulk nodded in understanding. The sounds of splashing water and pealing laughter could be heard down the hallway. Tony laughed and shook his head "I'd better go make sure they aren't flooding the bathroom " he said and headed for the door. He paused turning back to Hulk "thanks for listening big guy" he said.

"Welcome" Hulk said.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Tony asked.

Hulk shook his "no Banner time" he said.

Tony nodded "okay see you later" he said as headed to investigate the water battle in the bathroom.

A few minutes later Bruce found them soaking wet and laughing in the bathroom.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Bruce asked laughing.

"I told them to wash up for dinner and well ended up being a referee in the end" Tony said.

Eddie turned and ran to Bruce "guess what daddy" he said.

"What" Bruce asked as he scooped Eddie up.

"Green Daddy said he didn't have a green mommy" he said.

Bruce laughed "papa and I told you that" he teased ticking him.

Eddie laughed "daddy" he said trying to get away.

"Go on guys -head downstairs and decide what we should order for dinner" Tony said.

Ellie ran toward the door, Eddie running after her when he was let down.

Bruce sighed "is that all they asked?" He asked once they were out of the room.

Tony nodded "yes it is. They just asked Hulk if he had a green mommy" he said.

Bruce nodded "I expected more" he said.

"So did I" Tony agreed. "They are at that age-they will begin to ask. You know that" he added gently.

Bruce nodded "I know" he said quietly. "I still don't know what to tell them" He added.

"Do you mean you or them?" Tony asked.

Bruce shrugged "I know realistically it'll start with why do we not have a mommy. But eventually they'll ask about our mothers" he said.

"I know it's a touchy subject for you" Tony began. "And I'll back you in whatever you decide to tell them. But who says we should tell them?" He added.

Bruce shot Tony a look. "You want to lie to the kids Tony" he asked.

Tony shook his head "no-no. I am not saying lie. But what book says we have to go into detail? Just tell them they died and leave it at that. Then when they can read the truth online when they are older" he replied.

Bruce startled "oh god I didn't even consider that-it being online" he said in shock.

Tony grabbed his hand "all I am saying is we deal with hypothetical questions when they are asked. And if"

"When they ask" Bruce interrupted.

"When they ask-we just try to make them see that they have a big loving different family who loves them very much" Tony said.

Bruce nodded "you're right. I am just worrying again" he said.

Tony smiled and kissed him. "We both know your worrying is what's kept me alive most of this relationship" he said. "But we might want to go see what our kids are doing -they are being too quiet" he added.

Bruce's eyes widened when he realized the kids had been too quiet. "Okay let's go" he said pushing the topic to the back burner for another time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Prejudices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an appearance intent on revenge but meets the twins instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a Highlander story I read a LONG time ago.
> 
> Loki's kids in this chapter is taken more from Mythology then from Marvel/the comics. Because it's my story an it fit my idea better.
> 
> I barely mention Loki's older kids-basically because how could you explain them to children?
> 
> This is from Mythology.wiki.com-hence the mythology and not Marvel.
> 
> Narfi And Vali are from Sigyn.
> 
> Jormungandr, Hel and Fenir are from Angrboda
> 
> Sleipnir is from Svadilfari

Loki huffed in annoyance-he had planned to appear in the tower and seek revenge on Tony Stark and the beast. What he hadn’t planned on was appearing during a bad storm or the two children that were on the couch watching animated shows and not fazed at his sudden appearance. They both looked up and noticed him as a commercial came on.

“Hello” the girl said.

“Hello” Loki said politely.

“What your name?” The girl asked.

“I am Loki of Asgard” he said.

“Loki? Uncle Thor has a brother name Loki” the girl piped up.

Loki looked at the girl with more curiosity and amusement. “I am him” he answered truthfully.

“Wow! I am Ellie and this is Eddie” the girl said.

“Did you come for the meeting? Everyone is downstairs” The boy spoke quietly.

Loki smirked down at the boy “No I didn’t come for any meeting” he replied.

A clap of thunder and lightning flashed causing the lights to go out and the boy to scream. The girl jumped but threw her arms around her brother trying to comfort him. She looked over at Loki

“Eddie doesn’t like thunder” she said. “Remember what daddy said to do when this happens?” the girl said.

The boy nodded and looked up at the ceiling “Jarvis is everything ok?” he whispered brokenly.

The voice in the ceiling didn’t answer back. Eddie started to whimper and huddled closer to his sister. Loki looked around then slowly walked toward the door-nothing. He looked up to the ceiling “Man of Iron I am here” he spoke loudly. He waited- expecting something to happen-yet no one burst through the door.

“I am afraid we are stuck in here” he admitted.

Ellie gasped as Eddie started to cry. Loki looked at the two-he might be evil but he didn’t like to see them crying. He tried to remember what he used to do when HIS kids were scared.

He sat down next to them on the couch “You have nothing to fear. If I know your father we are safely secured in here. We are dry and comfortable, and your parents as well as the others are just downstairs” he said. He allowed the two to cuddle near him-even though it brought back memories he didn’t want.

“And we are in here with you Uncle Loki” Ellie said.

Loki froze “I am not sure your parents would approve of that name” he said.

“What are we supposed to call you?” Eddie asked.

“Loki will do for now” he said.

“But we call Uncle Thor Uncle Thor, why can’t we call you Uncle Loki?” Ellie asked.

“Well because my dear I am not a nice person” Loki said. “And you just met me” he added.

Eddie and Ellie looked at each other than shook their head. “Nope” they said.

Loki looked at them with a raised eyebrow “excuse me?”

“You aren’t bad” Eddie said quietly.

“And why is that?” Loki asked.

“If you were bad you would have left us here” Ellie replied.

“That indicates I am not bad?” Loki asked in amusement.

“Yes” Eddie replied with a nod of authority.

“Do you have kids Loki?” Ellie asked changing the subject.

Loki looked at her warily “Yes I do” he replied.

“How many?” Eddie asked.

“6” he answered.

“That’s a lot. Are they boys or girls?” Ellie asked.

Loki chuckled “I have one daughter and five sons” he said.

“Are they our age?” Ellie asked hopefully.

Loki looked at their eager faces “No, Four of them are much older than you. But my youngest sons are the closest to your age” he said.

“Would we be able to meet them?” Eddie asked.

Loki looked down at his face “I am afraid they are with their mother on another planet” he said honestly-omitting certain facts.

“Do you miss them since they are on another planet?” Ellie asked.

“Yes I do” he answered truthfully ignoring the pang of sadness that followed.

Loki looked around until he noticed the coloring books on the table “Why don’t you two color while we wait for the power to come back” he suggested.

Eddie and Ellie went over to the table and started to color. Loki looked around internally sighing with relief at getting them to concentrate on the books instead of the barrage of questions they were asking. But like most things in Loki’s life his relief was short lived.

“What are their names?” Ellie asked randomly.

“Who?” Loki asked.

“Your sons” Eddie clarified.

Loki looked down at the two children “Is that something you two do? Answer each other’s thoughts?” he asked.

Ellie looked up at Loki and scrunched her face in thought “Don’t know-Papa says it’s a twin thing. Uncle Thor says it’s our superpower” she said with a smile.

Loki rolled his eyes “Of course Uncle Thor would think that” he said. Then he sighed “Vali and Narfi” he said. At the twins confused faces he elaborated “The names of my sons are Vali and Narfi” he added.

“Oh do you get to see your older kids any?” Ellie asked as she continued to color.

Loki raised his eyebrow in amusement-the way this girl was throwing random questions at him reminded him of Stark. Then Loki’s eyes widened with the realization that these two were the children of Tony Stark. Then he glanced at the boy with the curly hair and the green eyes and it finally registered to him why the boy looked familiar-he looked like Banner. By the gods these two are the children of Iron Man and the Hulk-Loki’s head spun with the realization.

“Loki are you ok?” Eddie asked quietly.

Loki shook his head trying to clear it and cleared his throat “Yes of course, what did you ask me before?” he asked.

“Do you get to see your older kids any?” Ellie asked again.

Loki sighed “No my dear-we all were separated many years ago” he answered truthfully.

Suddenly a roar could be heard coming down the hallway-making Loki’s hair stand in end.

“I believe we are about to have company” He warned.

Hulk and Thor busted through the door a moment later with the sounds of slitting wood and crunched metal.

“You do realize all you needed to do was knock and speak-instead of breaking down the door and frightening them” Loki said with a roll of his eyes as he stood to face them.

“Puny God” Hulk growled.

“Brother what are you doing here” Thor asked.

“Would you believe I took a wrong turn?” Loki replied.

Iron Man came flying into the room and landed by his kids “Ellie, Eddie get behind me” he instructed.

“Why Papa-we were just coloring with Loki” Ellie said.

“Loki is bad” Hulk said.

“As I tried to tell them” Loki nodded in agreement.

“But if Loki was bad he could have taken us or left us here alone” Eddie said.

“We told him that” Ellie said glaring at the god.

“Why don’t you explain what happened Lady Eleanor and Master Edward” Thor said making the two giggle.

“Uncle Thor always calls us that” Eddie staged whispered to Loki.

Loki couldn’t help but smirk “Well, Lady and Master is a show of respect” he said making Eddie blush.

“Ellie can you answer Thor please” Iron Man asked.

Ellie sighed in annoyance “Eddie and I were watching TV, Loki came in and then the lighting came and then we got stuck in here. We tried to talk to Jarvis but we couldn’t. Then Loki sat with us and told us not to worry and then he let us ask him questions about his kids and then we colored and then Uncle Thor and you and green daddy showed up” she finished.

All four men blinked trying to process what Ellie had just told them.

“I must say Stark she has your way of speaking” Loki replied almost fondly.

“You didn’t answer Thor so I will ask- why you are here” Iron Man asked.

Loki sighed “I will admit I came for ulterior reasons-but my attitude has changed” he said. “It was a pleasure meeting the two of you. Perhaps we will meet again one day” he said as he stared down at the twins. Then he looked at the three men and nodded “Good day” he said and turned to leave.

“Wait” Eddie said ripping out two pictures and running towards Loki.

“Eddie wait” Tony and Thor both yelled.

Eddie stopped in front of Loki and fidgeted with the papers. “I want you to give these to Vali and Narfi-when you see them again” he whispered and handed Loki two colored pages from the book.

Loki’s vision swam as he stared down at the boy “Thank you Eddie-I will” he said quietly.

Eddie smiled and hugged him-Loki paused and slowly hugged the boy back earning a warning growl from Hulk. Ellie never wanted to be left out of a hug ran up and threw her arms around him as well.

Loki cleared his throat and stood up “Now go sit, you are scaring your parents” he said.

“We hope you get to see all of your kids one day Loki” Ellie said as she and Eddie turned and ran back to the couch.

Loki stood there staring at them. He of course chose to ignore the looks Iron Man, Hulk or his brother were giving him. “Perhaps one day” Loki said then he was gone.

Hulk walked over to Eddie and Ellie and sat down on the floor by the table looking at them. “El-ly and Ed-dy ok?” he asked.

“Did Loki actually talk about his children to you?” Thor asked.

“Or did you ask Loki questions about his kids?” Tony asked as Jarvis took the suit off in pieces around him.

Hulk growled softly “Banner said one question at time” he said.

Tony chuckled “yes dear-Thor you were first” he said with a wave of his hand.

Thor looked at the twins “What did Loki say about his children?” he asked.

Ellie scrunched her face trying to think back “ummm He has 6 kids” she began.

“They are older” Eddie said.

“Oh he has one daughter” Ellie said.

“Vali and Narfi are close to our age” Eddie said.

“Oh and he was separ-ated from his older kids and Vali and Narfi are with their mother on another planet” Ellie said.

Thor laughed “That is very good memory the two of you have” he said.

Tony smiled with pride “Of course they do- look at their father’s” he boasted.

Thor chuckled “Did he say anything interesting about his older kids?” he asked.

Eddie and Ellie looked at each other “No-he didn’t even tell us their names” Ellie answered.

Thor sighed with relief “Well Lady Eleanor Loki’s older children have very….interesting names that most people here cannot pronounce” he said.

“Oh ok can we go play now Papa” Ellie indicating she was bored with the conversation.

“Yes go play” Tony said.

They waited until the kids were out of the room before they continued talking.

“It is very strange-Loki NEVER speaks of his children when asked, especially Vali or Narfi” Thor said.

“Why?” Hulk asked.

“I am afraid Val and Narfi died as children” Thor said sadly.

Tony looked at Thor “Is the mythology true about Loki’s children? The older ones? The snake, the wolf, the queen of hel and the 8 legged horse?” he asked.

Thor looked down “Yes I am afraid so” he said simply.

“I am not even going to ask my next question” Tony said with a cringe.

“Did puny god carry horse baby in belly?” Hulk asked earning a shocked bark of laughter from Tony. Suddenly Hulk changed back to Banner in mere seconds-not wanting to hear the answer to that question.

“What we should be asking is Why was Loki here?” Tony asked before Thor could answer-he didn’t want to add to his nightmares.

Thor sighed “I honestly don’t know. Since he didn’t hurt them or anyone perhaps he truly did change his attitude” he said.

“Or he could be plotting something bigger” Tony countered.

“But Loki had enough of a chance and didn’t take it” Bruce said.

Tony shot him a wounded look “Are you actually saying Loki has changed? I get point break but YOU?” he asked.

Bruce rolled his eyes “Hulk was the one that threw him around-not me Tony” he said. Then he sighed “I am not saying we shouldn’t be wary-but I refuse to give my children MY prejudices” he said. “Maybe the fact that he spoke about his children to Ellie and Eddie means he turning over a new leaf. Maybe he is plotting something else-only time will tell” he added.

“Until then?” Tony asked.

“We try not to bad mouth Loki in front of them” Bruce said.

“Perhaps we tell the others?” Thor asked.

Tony laughed “Jarvis please assemble everyone in the living room-as well as Ellie and Eddie and tape it for us” he said.

“Of course sir” Jarvis said.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell do you mean Loki was here?” Clint yelled.

“Clint watch your language” Steve snapped.

Clint looked guiltily at the corner where Ellie and Eddie sat. They were wide eyes-they had never heard their aunts and uncles speak so loudly at one another.

Thor sighed “My brother was here and comforted Lady Eleanor and Master Edward when they were stuck in the room by themselves” he said.

“And we talked and colored” Ellie supplied.

Thor smiled over at her “My apologies-they also talked and colored” he said.

Natasha smiled at the exchange “What did you talk about?” she asked Ellie.

“His kids” she answered.

“So Loki does have kids” Natasha replied.

Thor nodded “Yes 6” he said.

Bruce smiled at the kids when he saw them yawning. “We are almost done here-why don’t you guys go up to your room and pick out a book?” he suggested-they needed to get to bed and he wanted to get the kids out of the room before the next question was asked.

“Okay Daddy” they said and ran up to their room after saying good night to everyone

“The point we had for this meeting-or continuing the meeting I guess-would be the kids liked Loki. They don’t think he’s bad and we need to be careful on how we speak about him from now on” Bruce said.

“What the hell Bruce” Clint exclaimed ignoring the warning look he got from Steve.

Tony jumped in “We aren’t saying we aren’t going to be wary because we are. But he did have ample chance to take them today and he didn’t” he said.

Clint glared at Tony “Why are you agreeing to this?” he asked.

Tony looked over at Bruce “My wonderful husband said he never wanted to give his children his prejudices. Howard raised me to like the things he liked-not speak to certain people because he didn’t like them. I am not going to do the same thing” he said.

Clint growled “He killed people are we forgetting that?” he yelled.

Natasha looked at him “Are you saying people who kill can’t change? Haven’t WE changed? Haven’t I changed? Or are you still waiting for the moment I snap and my true mission is revealed?” she asked in a monotone voice.

Clint sagged back into his seat putting his face in his hands “You know I am not” he said.

Natasha gave a smirk “I am with Tony and Bruce. We still need to be wary but we can’t assume that Loki can’t change” she said simply.

Steve stood “That’s all we can do at this point. Good meeting everyone” he said.

Bruce grabbed Tony once they were outside the room and kissed him.

“Not that I am complaining but what was that for?” Tony asked.

“For being a good father. And for keeping us calm so that we didn’t pound Loki into the ground the second we saw him” Bruce said.

“Like you said only time will tell” Tony said. “Let’s go see what book they picked today” he said as they got into the elevator and headed to the kids room.


End file.
